Cicatrices
by sihaya-87
Summary: Harry vuelve despues de cinco años, pero no es el mismo. Ni tampoco sus amigos, el tiempo deja dolorosas cicatrices en el cuerpo y alma. Y solamente una persona puede curar su dolor...
1. Prefacio

Cicatrices

Prefacio

Por: Sihaya

El suelo húmedo por el roció había sido su lecho durante las últimas horas. Había sido torturado dolorosa y sádicamente por un grupo de tres mortifagos, Su varita yacía rota en algún lugar del bosque, y su capa raída había adquirido una extraña tonalidad carmín. La mujer del grupo se le acercó y se coloco en cuclillas para poder verle a los ojos. Movió sus labios, pero de su boca no salieron palabras, fue entonces cuando noto que no había ningún sonido a su alrededor. Mantuvo la mirada fija en su enemiga y luego desvió la mirada hacia arriba, hacia las ramas del árbol que lo protegía de la ligera lluvia. Si sus ojos no le engañaban alguien colgaba de ahí atada a sus muñecas. Su silueta le parecía familiar, pero simplemente no podía asociarla con un nombre.

Sus oídos sangrantes comenzaron a captar algunos sonidos lejanos mientras se destapaban lentamente. Alcanzo a escuchar las últimas palabras de Bellatrix "…como el maldito perro que eres."

Alrededor la batalla aun se desarrollaba mientras la noche comenzaba a difuminarse. Gritos. Llantos. Hechizos. Y el olor a muerte por todos lados.

Pero la verdadera batalla, la que realmente importaba se desarrollaba a unos metros de él. Allí, en pelea mortal, dos poderosos hombres se debatía definiendo con cada hechizo que lanzaban el destino de todos.

Volvió a mirar a Bellatrix que empuñaba su varita con delicadeza, este era el inevitable final, desvió la mirada para contemplar la importante batalla, en una reducida llanura del bosque rodeado de mortifagos que miraban impaciente como su señor luchaba, empuñando hábilmente la varita. Pensó entonces que el simple hecho de que se dieran el gusto de observar la batalla significaba que estaban o ganando o estaban siendo muy entupidamente confiados para observar "la caída de Harry Potter"

En ese momento Harry miro hacia donde estaba él mientras esquivaba un hechizo. Pero ese gesto le costo mucho, pues el hechizo le llego a rozar la rodilla izquierda y callo en el suelo mientras se sujetaba la extremidad herida tomo su varita nuevamente y volvió a la batalla. Pero nuevamente callo golpeándose la cabeza en una roca. Su varita voló lejos esta vez, justo a los pies de lord voldemort, quien camino medio paso colocando una de sus botas de piel de dragón sobre la varita y le miró. Pero luego recoge la varita y la coloca en su bolsillo.

-todo el mundo sabe que es de mala suerte romper una varita- dice murmurándole. -Además será un bonito recuerdo de este día

Harry le miro aun aturdido y con los oídos retumbándole, sintió como un hilo de sangre se deslizaba lentamente por su frente. A lo lejos en un árbol estaban dos personas. Una colgaba de una rama con las muñecas amarradas y debatiéndose con sus últimas fuerzas. Su tes en extremo blanca le confirmaba que no quedaba mucho tiempo. Y la otra inmóvil sobre la hierba contemplaba la batalla y esperaba su final.

Otro golpe le llego a su frente. Eran piedras que los mortifagos le arrojaban

-alto!-grito el señor oscuro- lo haremos a mi manera. Que muera como sus padres lo hicieron. Y como esta escrito. Que muera por el hechizo que le dio el nombre de "el niño q vivió"

Levanto su varita lentamente- o al menos así le pareció a Harry- y en esos letales momentos busco la mirada de la pelirroja que colgaba de la rama. Pero no la encontró. Solamente un cuerpo inmóvil pendiendo de un árbol. Hubiera deseado decirle tantas cosas, acariciar su cabello otra vez, oír su risa como en los buenos tiempos. Y al mirarla, mientras las venenosas palabras se escurrían de los labios del enemigo Harry Potter pensó: Dumbledore tenía razón uno de los dos debía morir y ese soy yo…

Notas de autora:

O

Este es mi primer fic!!! Porfa leanlo

Es cortito esta primera parte, pero subo altiro la seguda pa q no queden con gusto a poco.

Envienme rewiews plis

Me hace ilusion tener rewiews que revisar T.T

Sihaya


	2. Sombras de un pasado mejor

Cicatrices

Capitulo I:

Sombras de un Pasado Mejor

Por: Sihaya

Recuerdo los días cuando tenía todo lo que podía desear. Una familia amorosa. Un novio al que amaba. Amigos. Todo. Si claro, había problemas de dinero, pero había amor. Pero cuando uno tiene todo no sabe agradecer a la vida lo que le ha regalo. Para ganar debemos perder primero…

Creo que no podría tratar de fijar un día exacto, fue más bien un proceso. Pero fue casi dos años después de la noche en que el Innombrable se alzo de nuevo, cuando los verdaderos cambios se produjeron. Albus Dumbledore había muerto y el peso de la escuela de magia y hechicería a la que yo asistía cayó sobre la profesora McGonagall. Con Remus Lupin a su mano derecha dirigiendo la Orden.

Mi padre comenzó a trabajar hasta muy tarde en la noche junto con mis hermanos mayores que también estaban involucrados en la Orden del fénix. Todos se enrolaron puesto que tenían edad suficiente. Todos menos yo y Ronald, pero Ron y yo nunca habíamos sido tan únidos y comence a sentirme muy sola ese verano, pero mantenía la ilusion de que pronto llegaría Harru a pasar, como todos los años, unos meses con nosotros y entonces estaríamos juntos. Espere paciente en mi ventana a que apareciera la blanca y brillante lechuza blanca, pero nunca llegó… no supe de él hasta un mes después, en la boda de mi hermano Bill.

El día de la boda lo espere todo el día, pero llego junto con todos los otros invitados, se mimetizó entre la gente y esquivó mi mirada todo el tiempo. Habló con la profesora McGonagall por un largo rato y con Lupin, y tan solo dos horas después logre verlo.

Había entrado a la casa a buscar el ramo para que Fleur lo Arrojara, y lo vi... iba de salida

- ¿ya te vas?- pregunte con la angustia atragantada en la garganta. Estupida!! Debí haberle encarado en ese momento y haberle exigido respuestas de porque no había escrito o porque es que ni siquiera se molesto en saludarme hoy. Pero no pude, en el fondo yo sabía lo que pasaba. Pero no queria creerlo y trataba de negarlo inventando tontas razones de porque hizo no hizo esto y aquello.

-Ginny!!!... yo… - vi la expresión de su rostro, trate de convencerme de que no era una despedida. Camino hasta mi y me bezo con fuerza… y entonces se marcho. Era una despedida

Nunca má lo ví otra vez, algunos creen que esta muerto, otros que escapo por miedo a su destino, yo en lo personal… ya no sé que creer, a veces siento que esta vivo, siento que me necesita, que mellama y otras, piedo la esperanza y lo imagino descomponiendose en algun bosque perdido en la nada. Pero los mejores momentos son cuando miro por la ventana mirando las estrellas y de alguna manera lo siento más cerca de mí, como si estuviera detrás de mí abrazandome.

Ron y Hermione no han tenido noticias de él tampoco. Lo sé. Sus miradas me lo confirmaban. Remus nos dijo que Harry se había marchado en contra de sus peticiones, pero que había prometido estar en contacto con él en caso de cualquier cosa…

Pasaron los meses. Remus dijo que estaba bien, pero nadie sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo en realidad. Paso un año y todos decian que debía superarlo, que si en un año no había aparecido no valia la pena seguir esperandolo. Me obligué a salir con chicos, peno nunca lo supere, no realmente… pero como Fred me dijo una vez: "siempre te enfrascas en relaciones que no tienen futuro, solamente es para hacernos pensar que estas bien, pero no lo estas. Y yo lo sé" Él tenía razón… siempre salí con la clase de chicos que terminarían dejándome o agobiándome con sus imbecilidades. Pero creo que Ron fue el que más se preocupó por mi, trato de sacármelo de la cabeza y en esos meses fue que nuestra hermandad se estrecho más e hizo que Ron se convirtiera un verdadero amigo. Mis padres y mis hermanos mayores nunca alcanzaron a enterarse de lo que paso entre Harry y yo así que ellos no supieron lo mucho que sufrí, pero Ron, Fred y George si. Pero con. el tiempo todos asumieron que yo lo había superado, yo mostraba una buena imagen al respecto. "siempre sonriente y con un chico de la mano"

Al salir de la escuela comencé a salir con un chico que trabajaba en el ministerio, se llamaba Martín Weists, duramos casi dos años. Creó que duramos tanto porque ninguno de los dos estaba comprometido con la relación, así que básicamente no nos importaba lo que el otro hacia… él nunca superó a su "gran amor" y yo tampoco… así que fue más bien una compañía mutua en ausencia de la persona con la que realmente queríamos estar. Pero el era agradable y eso hizo que nos lleváramos bastante bien, hasta que la relación inevitablemente se marchitó

Por esos días yo estudiaba Encantamientos en la Universidad Mágica de Londres y trabajaba en un pequeño diario muggle ordenando los reportajes para ser impresos. Tenía lo que podría decirse una vida normal… ya saben, trabajo, estudio, novio, trabajar para la orden en lo que más se podía. Pero siempre estaba presente la sombra de Harry.

Y el Innombrable adquiría más poder cada día. Hasta que un día lo que todos temíamos ocurrió…

Yo venía llegando desde la Universidad con un bolso repleto de libros para preparar mi examen final de Encantamientos y sosteniendo con la otra mano mi túnica de Gala para la graduación. Busque mis llaves en el bolso, pero estaban en el fondo del bolso. Recuerdo que tuve que buscarlas durante más de cinco minutos y cuando las encaje en la cerradura vi un resplandor verdoso brillar en el cielo estrellado, Levante la mirada lentamente y vi aparecer la calavera con la serpiente atravesándola. La marca tenebrosa. Deje caer todo al suelo húmedo por las lluvias y conjure mi patronus. Una Pantera plateada se presento ante mi. Le di un mensaje para Remus y esta partió de inmediato. Levante mi varita y abrí la puerta de la cocina. En el suelo había pedazos de vidrio y losa. Los muebles estaban en el piso. La escalera al segundo piso estaba completamente destruida. Legue hasta el Living, reconocí la silueta de mi madre en el suelo. Corrí hasta ella. Parecía como si un enorme felino la hubiera atacado, por que estaba llena de cortes por todo su cuerpo y sangraba abundantemente. Tome su pulso. Leve, pero constante, el bombeo de su corazón llego como una brisa de aire puro en ese antro de muerte. Estaba viva.

Recorrí la madriguera para asegurarme de que no había ningún mortífago. Y entonces un ruido vino del piso de arriba. Subí Rápida y sigilosamente revise por los dormitorios y no encontré nada.

Cuando baje a ver a mi madre Remus ya había llegado a la madriguera con un grupo de cinco miembros de la orden para ayudar, entre los que estaban mi padre y Charlie, que gracias a Merlín estaban en la Sede de la orden cuando el ataque se llevo a cabo. Revisaron el terreno de alrededor y luego fueron a las casas de los otros weasleys para asegurarse de que estaban a salvo… Fleur y Bill estaban bien, la orden llego justo a tiempo y atraparon a dos mortífagos que fueron interrogados, al igual que Percy y Penélope. Pero Fred y George no tuvieron tanta suerte, fueron atacados en la tienda y recibieron graves heridas, pero la ayuda llego a tiempo…

En fin, Mama y los gemelos fueron transferidos a St Mungo, pero no se quedaron allí por más que lo justo y lo necesario; No era seguro que estuvieran en un lugar donde cualquiera los podían encontrar tan fácilmente. Los mortífagos que fueron atraparon en casa de Fleur y Bill fueron interrogados por la Orden y finalmente revelaron que el Innombrable deseaba acabar con todos y cada uno de los Weasley por traidores a la raza pura de magos y de paso saber la ubicación de Harry Potter.

Durante esos días nos refugiarnos la sede de la orden del fénix, y no salimos a ninguna parte. No sabíamos que hacer, a donde huyéramos era imposible escapar de el que no debe ser nombrado. Y no queríamos estar escondidos durante el resto de nuestras vidas...

Fue una gran suerte que Lupin mantuviera tan buenas relaciones con el ministro de magia, pues gracias a eso es que ahora estamos vivos y podemos tener una vida relativamente normal. La solución que nos dio el ministro era cambiar completamentede identidad… y así lo hicimos. Los apellidos fue lo mas fácil, pero la gracia era hacer aparecer a once distintas personas de la nada, claro que con la ayuda del ministerio, todo se hizo más rápido y secreto. Mi padre y mi madre se mudaron al norte y mi padre fue reasignado al departamento del ministerio de magia escoces. Ambos adquirieron el apellido Duncan. Ron y yo en cambio tomamos el nombre Barrymore y nos fuimos a Hogsmade. Ron consiguió trabajo allí en la sede del banco Gringotts y McGonagall me dio trabajo en Hogwarts como profesora de Encantamientos después de que el profesor Flitwitck se retiro, fue realmente una bendición aquel trabajo, especialmente ya que yo no había alcanzado a graduarme de la universidad, pero una vez más McGonagall hizo "magia" en ese asunto. Y así todos comenzamos vidas nuevas.

Como todos los de la familia cambie mi color de pelo, ahora soy morena, lo corte, y realizó todos los días un hechizo para cambiar la forma de mi rostro. Claro, la pena me embarga la mayoría del tiempo, después de todo no puedo ver a mi familia más que en las reuniones de la Orden, pero aun así el toparnos todos es muy raro, especialmente a papa y mama que están en Glasgow. Pero creo que lo que más extraño es la vida cotidiana con cada uno de ellos… un coscorrón de parte de Charlie, las explosiones en el cuarto de Fred y George, incluso las peleas con Fleur. Por lo menos tengo a Ron a mi lado, e incluso de vez en cuando logro ver a Hermione en un café muggle para hablar...

En Hogwarts logre mimetizarme perfectamente entre el alumnado y el profesorado. Cuando llegue había muchos alumnos de 6º y 7º que yo conocía de mis años en la escuela, pero por supuesto ellos no me reconocían. Me presente como Alison Barrymore y así comenzó mi nueva vida.

En el presente…

- muy bien, Vincent. Cinco puntos para Hufflepuff… y ahora chicos para la próxima semana quiero que investiguen sobre los encantamientos de duelo. 50 hechizos mínimo… y no olviden detallar el movimiento de varita- La profesora de Encantamientos dio por terminada la clase y comenzó a recoger sus papeles del escritorio. Cuando…

- Profesora Barrymore…- una voz la llamó desde la puerta…

- Clare… - levantó la cabeza y miro extrañada a la Ravenclaw que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta - ¿que sucede, no tienes clases?

- No. Tengo una hora libre ahora, y quería saber si podía hablar con usted un momento.

-claro, claro… pasa.-contestó. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se apoyó en el escritorio para conversar con su alumna.

Una muchacha delgada y alta. Cerro la puerta tras de si. Tenía una nariz pequeña y pómulos pronunciados. Su piel era blanca, como si hubiera estado enferma recientemente… lo cual no era difícil de creer debido a su escualidez.

- ahora dime… ¿que sucede?- pregunto Ginny ansiosa de saber que era lo que Clare quería preguntarle. No era común que ella fuera a preguntarle sobre un trabajo, era más bien de la clase de chicas que les gusta hacer todo por si solas y nunca pedir ayuda. Le recordaba mucho a Hermione, especialmente por que se notaba como una muchacha insegura escondida tras una personalidad fuerte.

- vera profesora… es sobre… es un favor que quisiera pedirle.- Se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada mientras hablaba. Temía una negativa. Y ella tampoco no estaba acostumbrada a pedir favores. - Esta navidad cumpliré los 18 años de edad y… verá…. Yo sé que usted trabaja en la orden del fénix. Y quisiera pedirle si…

- ¿de donde sacaste que yo trabajaba en la orden del fénix?- ginny se puso nerviosa. Las identidades de los miembros de la orden eran sumamente secretas por la seguridad de los mismos. ¿Cómo se habría enterado?

- Michael McCullough- respondió simplemente aun cabizbaja.

-McCullough? … Clare McCullough? ¡¡¡Claro!!!... como no me di cuenta antes… ¿es tu hermano?

- sí…

Ginny se dio cuenta de que se había dado a conocer como participante de la orden. Una alarma de peligro apareció en su mente, pero confiaba plenamente en Clare y de alguna manera sabía que era de confianza.

-esta bien… me has descubierto. ¿Así que quieres unirte a la orden verdad?...- Clare asintió- Son muchas responsabilidades… y un gran peligro. Además debes esperar a salir de Hogwarts. No serías muy útil estando en la escuela.- Aclaró desde un comienzo.

-Pero muchas de las reuniones son acá… y yo podría salir para las misiones…

- ¿¿como sabes tu eso??... bueno no importa. Mira Clare. Las reglas son muy claras debes tener 18 y haber completado tu educación en Hogwarts.

- lo sé, por eso quise hablar con usted… además usted sabe que soy de las mejores en mi clase… especialmente en pociones…

- mira Clare… -Ginny suspiro meditando la situación. La chica tenía un punto. Premio anual de Ravenclaw y la mejor en todas las clases. Y en pociones era todo un prodigio. Además desde que los hermanos García fueran internados en St Mungo sus recursos en el ámbito de las pociones se habían limitado considerablemente… - haré lo que pueda ¿si?... después de todo tu hermano es un gran mago y he visto tus habilidades con el caldero… realmente prodigiosas. Tenerte de nuestro lado sería un gran beneficio, pero las reglas son las reglas y si cualquier cosa te pasará no tendríamos como explicárselo al ministerio… Hablare con el Jefe de la Orden, pero no te garantizo nada

-gracias, profesora... se lo agradezco de todo corazón. No sabe lo que significa para mi poder…

- No hay por que, Clare, me alegra tu madurez al respecto y tu compromiso con la mison… aunque me duele el echo de que debamos reclutar a muchachos tan jóvenes, en mi epoca era mucho más difícil entrar tan joven… - se interrumpió. Tenía una clase en quince minutos y debía preparar la sala aún. - Ahora… te daré una nota para que puedas entrar en la sección prohibida.- dijo anotando algo en un papel- quiero que prepares las siguientes pociones- se lo extendió- con esto podré demostrar lo buena que eres… ahora... cada poción no debe demorar mas de una semana, pero la última tardará un mes. Si realizas la última exitosamente, tendría algo sobre que trabajar y ponerte adentro.

-¿poción matalobos?... ¿para…?

- Y no se hacen preguntas- le corto nuevamente

- Si. Lo siento.

- No te preocupes….

Un golpe seco se escucho contra la puerta, Ginny se detuvo en seco para escuchar con atención. Levanto su varita e hizo un gesto a Clare para que se escondiera bajo el escritorio. Se acerco hasta la puerta con el corazón en el estomago y la abrió de golpe. Ahogó un grito. Jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado encontrar lo que allí vio… en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre un cuerpo cubierto a medias por una capa de invisibilidad. Miro el cuerpo tendido en el suelo... sobresalía el cabello azabache revuelo. Su varita cayó al suelo y se agacho a ver al cuerpo sangrante.

-no puede ser- murmuro retirándole la capa de invisibilidad. Unas lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos, pero no se dio tiempo para llantos e inmediatamente reacciono levantando su varita del suelo- ¡¡levicorpus!!

Guío el cuerpo hacia adentro de la sala y lo subió por la escalera hasta su habitación. Suavemente lo tendió en su cama y las sabanas se impregnaron de sangre… miro el rostro pálido que agonizaba y paso sus dedos por el pelo y luego a través de la cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre su frente. Se giro con rapidez y miro a Clare que había subido de tras de ella.

-ve por la enfermera y McGonagall, ¡¡¡rápido!!!¡¡¡Y no hables con nadie más sobre esto!!!- ordenó con voz firme

En un instante la jovencita ya había salido disparada por el pasillo camino a la oficina de la directora. Y Ginny con movimientos ágiles le sacaba la túnica a Harry. Busco entre sus cosas unos paños limpios. Limpio las heridas que tenían… unos cuantos golpes y rasguños profundos, pero la peor de todas era la proveniente de su pecho. Un encantamiento había llegado directamente a su corazón… examino con atención durante unos segundos. No había duda alguna… era un "pudridor", funcionaba haciendo que las células del cuerpo murieran poco a poco, como un cáncer, pero más rápido y eficaz.

Recordó súbitamente sus tiempos universitarios… tuvo un breve FrashBack de ella haciendo una poción, mientras el profesor hablaba de las propiedades de los hechizos pudridores y como invertir y detener sus efectos. Abrió un baúl… estaba segura de que había guardado un frasco ¿pero donde?... se dirigió hasta su estante y rebusco entre varios otros frascos ¿donde? Se detuvo un momento… camino hasta un mueble y abrió un cajón. Envuelto en un pañuelo estaba el famoso frasco con un contenido azul intenso. Corrió hacia el cuerpo y vació un medio frasco sobre la zona afectada que tenía un horrible color negro. Lo esparció enérgicamente para que se impregnara en la piel, viendo como Harry se estremecía por el dolor

-Ginny- murmuró entre quejas. La aludida se detuvo. Su nombre había salido de sus labios. Su verdadero nombre. Se sentía tan bien escucharlo, pero escucharlo de sus labios era divino. Era un pedacito de los felices días que se hacían a cada momento más lejanos.

Reanudo el trabajo y se detuvo al comprobar que la propagación de la putrefacción se detenía y el color de lo que parecía un moretón apoteósico cambiaba a morado. Era una buena señal

-¿Qué sucedió?- una voz vino desde atrás de ella- era McGonagall quien hablaba sin poder apartar la vista de el cuerpo sobre la cama cubierta de sangre. A su lado estaba la enfermera Pomfrey con la misma cara de espanto que ella.

-Es Harry, Minerva. Recibió un pudridor.- Minerva se llevo una mano al pecho, como si aquello fuera demasiado para ella. Se llevo una mano a la frente y pensó durante un momento. Mientras tanto la enfermera miraba escandalizada.

- ¿Un pudridor? ¡¡¡Dios!!!- dijo la enfermera, con notoria preocupación - no creo tener….

-Esta bien, yo tenía la poción que detiene el maleficio, pero las células están muertas y no se que hacer para revivirlas… podría perder el brazo… y no sé si la toxina alcanzó a llega a su corazón o a uno de sus pulmones…

- Esta bien, creo tener algo que puede ayudar… de todas maneras tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería. Allá puedo tratarlo mejor-contestó la enfermera.

Ginny asintió y la enfermera se llevo a Harry. McGonagall estaba hablando con Clare y ella se apuro por enviar una lechuza a Ron y Hermione pidiéndoles que vinieran a Hogwarts lo antes posible y les dijo que la encontraran en la enfermería. Envió a Matilde su lechuza y luego coloco un cartel anunciando que la asignatura de Encantamientos estaría en suspensión hasta nuevo aviso.

Ginny entro en la enfermería minutos mas tarde y miró a Harry… Pomfrey le daba algo para el dolor. Harry respiraba con dificultad y se debatía en la cama, como en una pesadilla. Eso solamente podía significar una cosa. La putrefacción había alcanzado su corazón.

Quince minutos después Ron llego junto con Hermione. Casualmente estaban juntos en Hogsmade así que habían volado hasta allí en la escoba de Ron. Ginny se abrazo a su hermano y les contó lo que había pasado.

-pomfrey esta tratando con una poción, pero dice que no hay mucho que pueda hacer...- termino Ginny entre sollozos- No puede ser que termine así.

- no. Por supuesto que no- dijo Hermione y se levanto secándose las lágrimas- no voy a dejar que muera… no mientras hay algo que pueda hacer- Camino hacía la puerta de la enfermería y Ginny vio en sus ojos una determinación que nunca había visto antes en los ojos de su amiga

-Señorita… me temo que no puede entrar…- anunció la enfermera en cuanto vio que Hermione entraba

-señora pomfrey. El hombre que esta tendido allí en uno de mis mejores amigos y no voy a dejar que muera…

-hago todo lo que puedo…

-¿ya intento una purificación láser?

La enfermera abrió los ojos

- Ese método es muy peligroso y en el estado en el que se encuentra su amigo no lo recomendaría

- es la única salida… -hermione se acerco a Harry sin ni siquiera pedir una autorización de parte de la enfermera, pero con gran resolución de llevar a cabo su plan

-¿es usted medimaga acaso?- pregunto entonces la enfermera.

-me titularé este año.-dijo levantando su varita

La movió rápidamente marcando los cinco puntos de una estrella sobre el pecho de Harry y una luz azul apareció sobre él. La luz parecía ser una serie de manchas, pero para Hermione tenía total sentido, eran el maleficio que se extendía por el pecho, reconoció el corazón que estaba atrapado en una membrana oscura…

-esto se ve mal- dijo y con su varita comenzó a hacer movimientos rápidos eliminando la toxina

A través de la ventana vio como Hermione ponía en práctica sus cinco años de estudios medimagos. Ver a Harry Tendido allí pálido como una hoja de papel y debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte le hizo recordar… Recordó un día de verano de su quinto año. Estaba a la sombra de un Árbol cerca del lago disfrutando del silencio con Harry a su lado abrazándola tiernamente mientras tarareaba una melodía

-Harry…-le había dicho entonces la pelirroja adormecida por la canción.

-mmm…- dijo él abriendo los ojos y mirando a la muchacha que tenía entre sus brazos

-¿Qué tal si vamos a Hogsmade hoy en la noche? Podríamos usar la capa de invisibilidad e ir a dar una vuela por la feria de atracciones que se instaló ayer- dijo con ilusión en los ojos…

-es un tanto peligroso, Gin.-dijo Harry acariciando el cabello color fuego de la muchacha

-vamos…. Cumplimos un mes hoy, debemos celebrar de alguna manera… Además…. Mi segundo nombre es peligro, será emocionante.-Se incorporo para ver a su novio a los ojos.

-ja ja… no conocía esta faceta de chica mala tuya

-Quizás después te presente a mi segunda personalidad, pero tienes que tener cuidado, ella muerde.

-me gustaría conocerla-dijo incorporándose y dándole un bezo en los labios- pero esta noche tengo algo que hacer, que te parece mañana…

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? Déjame adivinar… Otra reunión con Dumbledore- el tono de Ginny era evidentemente molesto.- ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez lo que haces con Dumbledore? ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?

-claro que si, lo único es que no quiero preocuparte

Trato de calmarla con un bezo en la frente y luego en los pómulos, cerca de la boca, en el cuello, pero ella se aparto

-No, Harry. Quiero que me digas lo que pasa.

El muchacho miro a la pelirroja y suspiró, como negarse a esa mirada tan tierna, tan llena de amor

-Oclumancia- dijo al fin mintiendo- Dumbledore me esta enseñando oclumancia para que Voldemort no entre en mis sueños.

-¿Oclumancia? Eso es fantástico, Harry… Al fin dejaras de tener pesadillas.… Debiste haberme dicho antes ¿Por qué creíste que me preocuparía?

-no lo sé… soy un tonto creo- y la bezo una vez más.

Años después Ginny, finalmente comprendía que en ese momento su querido Harry le había mentido. Lo que Harry y Dumbledore estaban haciendo no podía ser simplemente Oclumancia, y obviamente Harry había continuado con ello durante todos estos años, pero la pregunta del millón de Galeones era ¿Qué había estado haciendo todo este tiempo?...

McGonagall había llegado a preguntar por el estado de Harry junto con Lupin que había llegado tomado de la mano con Tonks. Pronto llegaron el resto de los Wesley cada uno sumamente diferente a la imagen de pelirrojos pecosos que eran antes.

Ginny abrazo a su madre y a su padre que fueron los últimos en llegar… hace tres meses que no les veía y Hermione salió en ese momento de la sala donde habían puesto a Harry. Todos le miraban expectantes. Por fin suspiro y comenzó a hablar

-He hecho todo lo que pude con la pudrición, creo que se pondrá bien… pero va a estar inconciente por algun tiempo.

Ginny suspiro con alivio… se pondría bien. Hermione Continuó…

-como saben aun no acabo mis estudios, pero si me lo permiten puedo llamar a un profesor de mucha confianza para que verifique el diagnostico, y nos diga que más podemos hacer, después de todo ha sido una situación muy grave…

Busco la aprobación de Remus… Este miro a McGonagall…

- ¿Estas segura de que podemos confiar en él, Hermione? No nos vendría muy bien un ataque a Hogwarts en estos momentos, o un titular en el profeta anunciando el paradero de Harry Potter

-pongo las manos al fuego por él – confirmo. Ron aparto la mirada hacia el suelo- Ha sido profesor mío desde primer año. Le tengo confianza y respeto, no nos traicionaría… No me lo ha confirmado, pero creo que trabajo para la orden del fénix en la primera guerra.

-¿cuál es su nombre?- pregunto Remus interesado en este último dato

-Steven Rush- contento Hermione

-¿Rush?- pregunto al aire y pensando- me suena conocido, pero no estoy seguro… ¿Steven Rush dijiste?...- suspiro- no estoy seguro de recordar a alguien con ese nombre, pero no nos queda otra… a menos que alguien más conozca un medimago de confianza que pueda venir. Yo no por lo menos.

Nadie dijo nada, así que Remus asintió hacia Hermione. Y ella salió disparada hacia la lechucearía….

-Mione… -Ginny la alcanzó unos metros mas allá- usa a Matilde mejor… es más rápida y de más confianza… nunca sabes quien a estado alimentando a esos plumeros con ojos de la lechuceria

-gracias Gin…es decir… Alison.-se corrigió

- no hay por que. Ven te llevo a mi despacho

Hermione miro alrededor contemplando los pasillos de Hogwarts

-¿no te trae recuerdos este lugar? Es agradable volver a Hogwarts de vez en cuando, aunque sea por estas situaciones. Creo que me quedare unos días para ver como sigue Harry. Y sería agradable tomarse unos días para recordar viejos tiempos…

-¿No te pondrán muchos problemas en la Clínica?

-no, los jueves y viernes no tengo turno. Y puedo darme el lujo de faltar a un par de clases… ¿Estas bien?

No sé había dado cuenta que Ginny estaba llorando. Se detuvieron en el pasillo.

-¿Cómo he sido tan tonta de no pensar en ti? Debes estar devastada… vamos te haré un té en cuanto lleguemos a tu despacho-.

-han sido cinco años, Mione… y de repente aparece en mi despacho… ¿Cómo demonios sabía que estaba acá? ¿Cómo supo que era yo?

-no lo sé… quizás Remus le ha dicho antes…

-Quizás si. No se como sentirme… Estoy tan preocupada, pero feliz de poder verlo…

-se pondrá bien. Te lo prometo… lo sé.

Llegaron al despacho de Ginny… Limpió la sangre que había en la entrada, rogando por que nadie lo hubiera visto… limpio la sangre de la cama y ordeno el desastre que se había producido con tan solo un movimiento de varita. Hermione termino de escribir una carta apresurada y se la puso en la pata a Matilde, la lechuza salió disparada dirección sur con el mensaje. Luego agarro un cacharro con unas hojas de melissa y le vertió agua hirviendo

Ginny prendió un cigarrillo y se acerco a la ventana contemplando las lomas verdes. Los ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas. Hermione se acerco a ella y le dio el jarro humeante. Se reclino en la ventana también.

-¿sabes?- comenzó la antigua pelirroja- nunca lo supere realmente. Sé que nunca te lo había dicho, de hecho no se lo he dicho nunca a nadie… pero siempre mantuve la esperanza de que volvería a mi. Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que le vi y aun así los últimos pensamientos que tengo cada noche están dedicados a él… Soy una tonta

- por supuesto que no, Gin. Eso se llama amor y del verdadero. Estoy segura que tendrás tu final feliz.

- no lo sé, mione. La guerra cambia a las personas. Ambos somos dos personas totalmente diferentes ahora, literalmente... ¡¡¡Cinco años!!!. Aun no me lo puedo creer.

- Tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo… ya verás como todo resulta bien. Ahora lo importante es que Harry se recupere totalmente…

-si…-suspiro botando la angustia de su interior- ¿y que me dices tú?- pregunto- es decir… Ron y tu…

-no lo sé, Gin. Después de lo que les paso a ustedes apenas y le he visto. Muy peligroso. Y he sentido como la distancia ha desgastado nuestra relación. Yo misma he tenido que ocultarme también, eso lo sabes. Después que le pusimos el Fidelio a la casa todo se calmo un poco, pero no hay un día en que no tenga miedo, Gin. Por ustedes, por mi familia, por Harry.

- lo sé. Yo tengo que tomar una poción para dormir en las noches. Se que es una estupidez, pero siempre dejo una luz prendida, si no nunca lograría conciliar el sueño.

- Solamente quiero que todo termine luego…

-yo también, pero la verdad mione… es que nunca termina… no realmente. Siempre habrá un Señor Oscuro… con distintos nombres… con distintos fines tal vez, pero siempre estará allí. Asechando como una sombra de maldad que nunca muere.

Hermione miro por la ventana abrazando a su amiga y contemplando el lago de los jardines de hogwarts. Tantos recuerdos de un pasado mejor volvian a ella, le alegraban su corazon durante un momento. Pero pronto volvia a la realidad a golpearla en la cara, la realidad de una guerra y de un futuro sombrio e incierto.


	3. Las Huellas que dejo la guerra

Cicatrices

Capitulo II:

"Las huellas que dejo la guerra"

Por: Sihaya

Se recostó en la hierba seca por el sol para poder descansar un momento. Había sido un día agotador y no había comido nada. Miro el cielo azul de verano que poco a poco iba adquiriendo tonos naranjos. Y siguió a las nubes con la mirada durante un par de minutos. No hacía casi nada de brisa en aquel lugar y las nubes se movían lentamente. Un sol calido le calentaba el cuerpo. Que agradable sería quedarse así para siempre. Sin tener que recordar nada. Sin pensar nada. Solamente descansando bajo el sol de verano observando las nubes y tarareando una canción. Pero obviamente algo tenía que acontecer para quiebran ese perfecto momento de paz

Una persona se había interpuesto justo entre él y su amigo el sol

-anda perezoso! Levante!... aun nos falta un buen tramo por recorrer- dijo el hombre erguido frente a él.

- pensé q habías ido al pueblo a buscar algo de comida… ¿Por qué demoraste tan poco?

- el pueblo esta infestado de mortifagos y no creo q sea oportuno mantenernos por acá mucho tiempo… creo que el señor oscuro ya ha logrado avanzar mas hacia el este conquistando territorio. Será mejor que nos desplacemos en dirección noreste para evitarnos problemas… la caída de Bournemouth es eminente () por lo q no podemos hacer otra cosa mas q atravesar la frontera hacia Londres, me atrevo a decir q no es la intención de el señor oscuro atacar hacia el este aun, se asentara probablemente al norte de Bournemouth y seguirá hacia Cardiff ().

Harry se mostró algo desanimado por esta noticia y cuando emprendieron nuevamente el viaje no hablo durante un buen tiempo

- no te sientas desanimado, mi joven compañero. Probablemente la orden ha previsto esto. La razón por la que hemos perdido ya casi completamente la región de bournemouth es por que Lupin ha pensado q el ataque se daría al norte… donde las fuerzas eran mas débiles, y era bastante lógico, todos los estrategas militares lo pensaron así, pero no se pensaron jamás que se daría en un lugar tan cercano a la capital, además las estimaciones de mortifagos reclutados eran menores a las que se pensaron, pero aun no alcanzan a las de la orden… y esto tu lo sabes bien. Incluso ciudadanos del resto del reino unido han llegado a prestar sus servicios. No te preocupes. Cardiff no será perdida

- guardare algunas esperanzas entonces. Pero ahora deberíamos pensar mejor en donde nos asentaremos. No podemos acercarnos a ningún poblado.

- Durmamos a la intemperie esta noche. Y mañana seguiremos el viaje hasta Londres, apenas y nos quedan unas millas para alcanzar Dorset. Allí tengo algunos contactos de confianza, podremos descansar mejor y conseguir el maldito interceptor mágico que hará que no nos puedan rastrear por la magia que ocupamos, lo cual hará mucho más rápido nuestro viaje que caminar todo el tiempo

Harry rió. La verdad es que esas últimas semanas estaba seguro que había desarrollado el triple de músculos en las piernas de lo que había logrado en toda su vida de quidditch

- acampemos entonces. Me parece que un poco más allá encontraremos una laguna… en estas zonas hay muchas napas subterráneas y recuerdo haber visto más de una laguna por estos lados cuando era niño

- ¿Cuándo eras niño? No me habías dicho que viviste por aquí

- lo hice por tan solo un tiempo, y venia solamente en verano debido a la escuela. El pueblo que dejamos atrás recién fue donde estaba la casa donde viví.

-debe haber sido un gran shock ver la cuidad cambiada, verdad?

- un poco. Para serte franco no esperaba que este pueblucho siguiera vivo. cuando me marche no quedaba ni la mitad de la gente que el pueblo había albergado alguna vez. Ahora bien… dejémoslos de recuerdos nostálgicos. Aquí esta la laguna… acamparemos cerca para mantenernos frescos en esta noche del infierno!

Harry miro la laguna y le dieron unas ganas terribles de bañarse en ella para quitarse la transpiración de la caminata y además poder relajarse un momento. Se quito la ropa y se tiro al agua salpicando a su acompañante de viaje.

-Hey!!! No me extrañaría que en el pueblo hayan oído ese capotazo

Harry continuo nadando por un rato hasta que se sintió nuevamente hidratado y repuesto, luego planearon el recorrido que harían y comenzaron a repasar nuevamente el plan

Ambos se dirigían a la mansión Worley, una antigua familia Escocesa muy acaudalada, la cual había resultado tener una vinculación con Tom Riddley… durante lo poco que había durado esta vinculación se habían reportado varios sucesos extraños en el poblado muggle de alrededor, por lo que era muy probable que allí encontraran, si la suerte los acompañaba, una pista lo suficientemente interesante como para encontrar algún indicio de donde podían encontrar el próximo horcruses a eliminar.

Harry sonrío viendo como su nuevo amigo se enredaba con su saco para dormir. Miro a las estrellas que titilaban con una fuerza especial aquella noche, le recordó las noches en la madriguera y los felices días que había pasado allí junto con sus amigos. Como le habría gustado estar allí tendido con Ron y hermione a un lado y con Ginny al otro

-¿crees que alguna vez regresemos a nuestros hogares, Al?

El eludido se giro para verlo y sonrió

-eso espero, muchacho… dime ¿tienes alguien con quien regresar? ¿Alguien que te espere?

Harry medito eso un momento. Tenía a sus amigos, Por supuesto. Pero… Ginny… su despedida había sido bastante ruda. ¿Lo esperaría? ¿Pensaría en él cada noche antes de dormir? ¿O cada vez que veía una snitch?... esperaba que si. El lo haría por lo menos. Esperaría hasta que le destino los reuniera otra vez.

-Harry…

- eso espero – contestó- verás, hay una chica, pero no nos despedimos exactamente muy bien. Digamos que no le dije adonde iba ni nada.

- es bueno que tengas a alguien con quien volver. Algo que te de fuerzas y esperanzas. Amigos. Novias.

- y tu… ¿Familia?

- será mejor que durmamos. Mañana debemos despertar temprano. Deje un conjuro protector, así que no te preocupes durante la noche… no moriremos mientras dormimos- sonrió y se giro para dormirse

Harry también se giro y poco después se durmió con el nombre de Ginny en sus labios y su imagen en la mente.

-Ginny…- pronunció entre sueños, poco a poco los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana terminaron por golpear sus ojos. Los abrió poco a poco, pestañeo… veía todo un poco nubloso, enfoco la mirada y reconoció que estaba en un interior. ¿Pero como había llegado ahí?

Se movió a la izquierda buscando sus lentes y un dolor punzante le hizo gemir. Tomo sus lentes que estaban sobre una mesa de noche. Se los coloco y se incorporo con dolor. Pero estaba acostumbrado a soportar dolores intensos. Miro a su alrededor. A su izquierda dos puertas, un librero y un armario de cuya puerta colgaba una túnica de gala, una cama de dos plazas que era donde el se encontraba. A su derecha una silla con su ropa y un bolso. Un escritorio pegado a la ventana, lleno de pergaminos, libros y tintas. Y un sillón donde reposaba enrollada como un gato una muchacha de cabello negro, cubierta por una manta. Todo le parecía muy familiar, pero no podía recordar exactamente de donde. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Conocía a esa mujer?.. ¿Quién era? se sentó en la cama. Y noto que su pecho estaba vendado casi por completo junto con su brazo izquierdo.

Lo recordó. Se apretó el puente de su nariz, mientras los recuerdos pasaban por su mente velozmente…

El Hercruses, Los mortifagos esperándolos, Al cayendo al suelo muerto, la batalla… había recibido un hechizo, tuvo que escapar como una asquerosa rata. ¿Pero a donde ir? Deliraba, Hogwarts… Dumbledore sabría que hacer… Ginny.

-Ginny…- repitió

Miro a la pelinegra que se movió en el sillón despertando… podría ser que ella… sería posible…

La susodicha abrió los ojos y miro a Harry como inmersa en un sueño del que aun no despertaba. Dio un brinco y se sentó, muda de la impresión. Harry había despertado, pensó. Era una realidad, estaba ahí, frente a ella… por un segundo le había parecido como otro más de sus sueños, pero no. Esta era la realidad. Había esperado este momento durante 5 años y ahora no tenía palabras, es como si su garganta estuviera seca y no podía recordar como se hablaba. Harry la miro concentrándose en sus ojos… era ella. Lo sabía.

-Ginny…- Harry se incorporo con pocas fuerzas y dio un paso hacía ella. Trastabillo

-Harry, cuidado- Ginny ayudo a sostenerlo, sus ojos se encontraron. Las manos de ella sujetándolo por la cintura, tan cerca, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, y sus mejillas rojas como un tomate. Harry sonrió.

- no importa que cambies tu apariencia… te sonrojas igual que una wesley- sonrió encantadoramente tratando de romper el hielo.

-recuéstate por favor- atino a decir Ginny

Lo sentó en la cama y le ayudo a recostarse, acomodando sus almohadas. Le cubrió con las mantas y luego tomo su temperatura. ¿Qué decir? El la había reconocido… la había llamado por su nombre…

- Ginny… deja de hacer eso.- rogó Harry, tomando su mano

- mi nombre es Alison…- dijo Ginny safandose de él

- Barrymore. Lo sé.- Ginny volvió su mirada a él asombrada.

- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

- escuche de lo que paso, hable con Lupin al respecto, él me contó.

- nunca lo menciono…

-yo se lo pedí… Ginny yo…- harry supo que este era el momento, era el minuto de la redención. ¿Seria muy pronto para conversar lo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía? Pero la respuesta llego sola. Las palabras simplemente empezaron a salir de su boca, sin siquiera tener la decencia de consultarlo con su hemisferio izquierdo- no quería que tú te preocuparas por mí, quería que supieras lo menos posible de mí, para que me olvidaras, para que siguieras con tu vida.

Ginny le ignoro. Ignoro las palabras mientras buscaba un tonificante. Y mezclaba un poco con agua agregándole una cucharada de algo que definitivamente no era jugo de calabaza

Silencio. Solamente la cuchara revolviendo la mezcla era lo que se oía en la habitación.

-lo intente…- respondió ella entregándole el vaso y cerrando los ojos al sentarse en la cama- de veras lo intente- miro en dirección a la ventana evitando sus ojos esmeralda, el bebió el vaso por completo- … te extrañaba tanto- continuo. ¿Eran esas sus palabras? Ella que había jurado actuar como si todo hubiera pasado hace siglos y no tenia importancia. Pero no pudo controlarse y rompió en lágrimas, se cubrió los ojos con sus manos. Sintió como alguien la abrazaba suavemente. Acariciando su cabello

- yo también te extrañe.-escucho que él decía, mientras ella escondía su mirada en sus hombros- Sin ti… Ginny, yo pensé que… tuve tanto miedo de perderte…

- Harry… por favor, cuéntame. Necesito saber. ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años?- le miro exigiendo una explicación.

- lo haré.- declaro seguro- pero todo a su tiempo. Les contare, a todos ustedes. Ginny, el fin se acerca…- Ginny se estremeció ante estas palabras. Eso eran buenas noticias ¿o no? Harry opto por cambiar de tema, no podía seguir así. No podía hablarle a ella… no por el momento.- necesito que convoques a la orden. A los líderes de escuadrón y los más cercanos aliados…. Minerva, Lupin, todos.

- Harry aun necesitas descansar... –declaro la muchacha, preocupada por la salud de que alguna vez fue su novio.

- tengo asuntos que atender… yo permaneceré en cama por un tiempo, pero luego de la reunión… Las cosas ya no pueden esperar mas tiempo- la poción le había echo recobrar sus fuerzas rápidamente y sabía que pronto estaría en condiciones de moverse como siempre.

- iré a hablar con minerva ahora mismo.- se incorporo, pero harry tomo su mano

- no.- dijo- quédate un poco más… solo un poco…

Ginny le miró nerviosa y sonrojada, pero asintió.

- te cambiare los vendajes- dijo mientras sacaba su varita moviéndola con habilidad y luego trataba de ocupar sus manos de las maneras mas inusuales posibles. Acomodando los cojines a la manera muggle, buscando papeles que sabia que no necesitaba.

-esto no es la enfermería de Hogwarts- dijo Harry contemplando el lugar.

- este es mi cuarto, la enfermería era muy arriesgada. Si cualquiera te viese… seria peligroso. Haz estado acá la última semana…

- una semana!!!- se alarmo. Debía encontrarse con gente, hablar con algunas personas he informarle del rumbo que habían tomado los últimos acontecimientos. Su partida sería antes de lo pensado.

- si. Fue hace una semana atrás exactamente que llegaste a mi aula de clases sangrando y con un pudridor muy serio en el pecho, yo me encontraba con una alumna, pero dudo de que haya logrado reconocerte. Te aplique unas pociones para detener la infección, ya había avanzado demasiado, Hermione llego y fue ella quien realizo la operación para recuperar las zonas muertas. Todo resulto bien al fin y al cabo, pero estabas muy débil, el pudridor casi alcanza tu corazón y si hubieras llegado unos minutos mas tarde… todo habría sido en vano. Casi te perdemos…

- esa chica es muy talentosa.- sonrió harry, recordando lo hábil que hermione era cuando las situaciones lo requerían.

Ginny se detuvo de hacer las estupideces que hacía y se tomo el tiempo de inspeccionar al ojiverde. Contempló las cicatrices de su cuerpo. Una enorme cicatriz surcaba su rostro, partía desde su ojo derecho hasta el mentón, la cicatriz de rayo era casi imperceptible después de eso. Sus dedos anular y meñique tenían puntadas, como si se los hubieran vuelto a poner. Su ojo derecho ahora tenía un extraño tono más claro, que le daba una impresión de psicópata y por supuesto había un montón de otras que había examinado con anterioridad en el resto de su cuerpo. Pero eran demasiadas como para nombrarlas…

- tu no eres la única que ha cambiado físicamente- declaro el pelinegro al ver como Ginny le contemplaba. Ella se ruborizo. Harry miro su mano y hablo- los perdí en una batalla. Pero volvieron a crecer en una noche… la magia es asombrosa- luego se acaricio la cicatriz de la mejilla- y esta fue el grato recuerdo de un vampiro.

Ginny le devolvió la mirada

- que le paso a tu ojo?- pregunto

- mi ojo… - Harry rió recordando lo entupido que había sido- un hechizo enceguesedor, que no estaba bien conjurado. Fue un principiante, pero me tomo por sorpresa.- Harry pestaño con el ojo derecho y luego con el izquierdo varias veces- con este veo bien, pero el derecho ve en blanco y negro. Nunca he tenido tiempo para que un medimago me revise y me diga si tiene solución, pero me las arreglo bien. Solamente un hechizo a mis anteojos y todo queda resuelto.

Ginny estallo en llanto en ese momento. Callo al suelo y apoyo su rostro en la cama. Harry no supo que hacer o decir. Habría sido algo que el había dicho???

- todo este tiempo- dijo ahogando su llanto entre las sabanas- todos estos años… estuviste arriesgando la vida por nosotros, por la guerra. Por un futuro mejor. Yo nunca creí que… el sacrificio que hiciste… todo lo que te perdiste…

Harry acaricio su pelo y sonrió- OH ginny! Son solo unos rasguños, nada serio. No te preocupes, verte así me dan ganas de llorar a mí también. Todo lo que hice fue por que yo quería un futuro, como tú bien haz dicho, donde no existan diferencias, donde la gente no tenga que esconderse por su prominencia… Quería un futuro para ambos.

- Harry- exclamo Ginny levantando su rostro. Y mirándolo. Pensó en sus palabras. "un futuro para ambos" eso quiere decir que el ha pensado en ella, como ella pensó en el, todos estos años harry le había sido fiel a su recuerdo. A pesar que la distancia y la guerra los hubiese separado por la mitad de una década.- tu sacrificio ha sido tan grande… estando lejos de las personas que quieres, en una constante lucha, hiriéndote gravemente sin poder recibir el correcto trato…

- no llores… así es la vida y la guerra. No siempre hacemos lo que queremos y debemos luchar por el bien mayor. Pero ahora por fin estoy contigo.

Ginny le miro secándose las lágrimas, se levanto y se sentó junto a él. Sin saber lo que su cuerpo hacia se acerco a él, tomando con sus manos su rostro, mirándolo a los ojos con lagrimas, sus narices tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración una de el otro. Sus labios chocaron brevemente, la respiración agitada de ginny chocaba contra la boca de Harry, atrapo sus labios con los de el. Los humedeció con su lengua y la introdujo en la boca de ella. El beso fue acelerando su ritmo rápidamente.

Esto no esta bien, pensaba Harry, pero el solo hecho de tenerla cerca de nuevo le era tan agradable. No podía evitar querer más de ella. Un beso no era suficiente. Necesitaba su piel, su cuerpo.

Harry acaricio con sus manos la cintura de la cambiada Ginny, buscando su piel. Ella cambio su posición y lo abrazo con las piernas besando aquel cuello que hace tanto tiempo no besaba y recorriéndolo con su lengua.

-No debería -se decía a ella misma - no sin que se hablen las cosas más importantes primero. Pero, lo extrañe tanto… no puedo controlarme. Es lo que más he deseado en estos años… dejare que mi cuerpo sea mi guía.

Harry bajo sus manos hasta las piernas de ginny y allí encontró lo que necesitaba sentir. Su piel. Fría, pero que quemaba como el hielo. Volvió a la superficie buscando los botones de la maldita túnica, besando sus senos a través de la tela. Ginny gimió de placer, colgando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Harry la sujetaba por la cintura.

-rómpela- gimió ginny. No podía aguantar más. Necesitaba sus manos acariciando su piel. Recorriéndola con sus besos.

Harry obedeció sin preguntar dos veces. Arranco los botones que quedaban sin desabrochar. La tiro hacia delante y se coloco sobre ella, lamiendo su ombligo, probando su piel, mordisqueándola de vez en cuando, lo que hacia explotar en sensaciones a la antigua pelirroja. Le desabrocho el sostén y lo arrojo a alguna parte del cuarto. Ella cambio las posiciones dejando a Harry abajo, quien emitió un pequeño sonido por el dolor. Ginny tomo sus brazos y con fuerza los coloco hacia arriba. Harry sentía como su erección crecía. Ginny recordaba bien como complacerlo. Mordió su oreja y mordió su dorso, que no se encontraba vendado. Ginny bajo su mano hasta su entrepierna y acaricio su erección, luego bajo su boca hasta ella, bajándole los boxers y comenzó a lamer la punta de su pene.

- Esto es algo nuevo- se dijo Harry. Gimiendo en explosiones de placer.

Cuando ginny comenzó a subir de nuevo Harry la tomo con fuerza y ginny gimió cuando Harry la coloco debajo de él. Bajo y le arranco las pantaletas. Acaricio con sus dedos la entrada de su vagina y con la otra sus pechos. Bajo su boca hacia su cuello y lo mordió. Ambos gemían, y sabían que el desenlace estaba próximo. Ginny abrazo con las piernas la cintura de Harry y el obedeció a la muchacha entrando en ella. Ambos gemían mientras sentían que el orgasmo se acercaba al ritmo de sus caderas moviéndose. Y finalmente todo culmino en una explosión interior. Que calmo a sus cuerpos deseosos uno de el otro.

Harry descanso sobre su cuerpo aun en ella. Ginny recobro su aliento respirando entrecortadamente. Harry la aplastaba, pero su peso sobre ella la hacia sentir tan bien. Finalmente el se movió y la abrazo. Ambos sudorosos y sin aliento, no dijeron nada.

Ginny busco sus labios y lo beso nuevamente con ternura. Quería permanecer así por siempre, para siempre, entre sus brazos besándolo como si nada hubiera cambiado. Pero sabía que no era así…

Unos golpes en la puerta los hicieron reaccionar. Ginny salto y busco su túnica, pero estaba raída. Se la coloco como pudo. Y entre abrió la puerta. Para averiguar quien demonios era.

- profesora Barrymore. La clase la esta esperando hace más de quince minutos. ¿Se suspenderá nuevamente?- declaro un alumno de Griffindor.

Ginny asintió y cerró la puerta. Cuando se volteo hacia harry estaba roja como un tomate.

-mierda- dijo mientras se golpeaba la frente

-tenias a todo una clase esperándote ahí abajo???- dijo entre avergonzado y conteniendo la risa.

- lo olvide por completo- dijo mientras buscaba una túnica que ponerse- en este momento agradezco con toda mi alma los encantamientos aislantes que coloque en la habitación

Harry se rió acomodándose en la cama

-Ahora donde quedo mi sujetador??.- dijo buscando por la habitación. Lo encontró y se lo coloco con prisa, buscando unas bragas en los cajones. Se abrocho la túnica y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-Gin!!- exclamo Harry- tu pelo esta echo un desastre.

Ginny se lo peino y en silencio tomo los libros que necesitaba para la clase. Y deposito un beso en los labios de Harry.

-en cuanto termine la clase, llamare a minerva para que venga y mientras tanto tu descansa.

- si, profesora- dijo sonriente.-creo que lo necesito, después de esta pequeña "sesión de estudio"

Ginny rió recordando que así siempre se excusaban de sus amigos cuando querían ir a "ponerse locos" en algún aula. Y con ese feliz recuerdo salio a dar su clase.

- buenos días- dijo a su clase- lamento la demora, estaba atendiendo algunos asuntos urgentes.

Harry la escucho y sonrió.

El medimago examino a Harry esa mañana y declaro que se encontraba en las mejores condiciones. Le diagnostico descanso por unos días, y pociones tonificantes. Lo peor ya había pasado. Ginny le obligo a revisarle sus antiguas heridas y lesiones. Nada serio tampoco, algunos otras pociones, y una declaración de que si quería recuperar su ojo debía operarse lo antes posible, pero Harry como era de esperarse se negó y dijo que cuando tuviera tiempo para estupideces sin sentido haría lo que le pedía.

- minerva esta afuera esperando para hablar contigo.- declaro ginny una vez que el medimago se marcho diciendo algo de lo terco que eran los pacientes y que debía pensar en su retiro de toda esta mierda- y ya envié mi patronus hasta remus para que viniera con urgencia, que habías recobrado la conciencia. Debería estar por llegar.

- bien- dijo Harry- hablaré con minerva cuando remus llegue.

Ginny abrió la puerta. Para informar de esto, y en ese momento un agitado Remus lupin entraba por la puerta de la sala.

- ya esta acá- declaro-

Dejo pasar a minerva McGonagall y a remus lupin y se giró hacia harry. Lo que encontró en su lugar le hizo quedar sin palabras. En la cama, sentado se encontraba un hombre, usaba la piel de Harry, pero no era él. Lo sabía. Sus ojos habían cambiado. Tenían un brillo distinto… Un brillo de muerte. El rostro estaba sombrío y de sus labios salían las palabras más frías y crudas que jamás había escuchado.

Ginny cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón que estaba desocupado, contemplando con asombro la escena. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Cómo podía cambiar tanto de un momento a otro? Recordó lo que le había dicho a su amiga hace unos días atrás "la guerra cambia a la gente" pero… como era posible que Harry hubiera cambiado en un segundo de ser calido y risueño a ser… lo que fuera que en ese minuto fuese.

-… la guerra esta llegando a su fin. Y Voldemort lo sabe- minerva se estremeció- hemos ganado grandes aliados, pero no debemos confiarnos. Voldemort tiene un enorme ejército de hombre lobo que lo ayudan y que no dudaran en desgarrar en pedazos a quien se le cruce por su camino. Los Vampiros están de nuestro lado, pero no debemos confiarnos de ellos, aun no se encuentran muy confiados por el asunto de que el jefe de la orden es un hombre lobo, la guerra entre ambas especies siempre ha estado presente, y ellos ven esta batalla como una oportunidad de enfrentarse a los hombre lobo, eso fue lo único que los llevo a aliarse con nosotros. Hagrid ha logrado que algunos gigantes que nos ayudaran, pero no son mas que un puñado…

- Hagrid esta buscando más tribus en suiza en este momento. Y debería volver dentro de una semana.

- demasiado tiempo. Necesitamos que nuestras fuerzas se reúnan con la máxima brevedad posible.- bacilo un momento- que paso con las misiones de acercamiento al resto de las criaturas mágicas?

Minerva comenzó a relatar los resultados de las misiones. Ginny miraba atónita todo esto. Harry estaba enterado de todo! De todo lo que ocurría en la orden, las misiones en busca de aliados, la unión de los vampiros. Y Minerva y Remus… ellos estaban tan tranquilos como un lago congelado. Casi parecía como si Harry fuera la verdadera cabeza de la orden…

Y la idea la golpeo de repente como un saco de plomo sobre sus hombros.

un año atrás

-alison- escucho una voz que la llamaba desde atrás. Era Daniel White. Un rubio alto y orgulloso que siempre buscaba la compañía de ella. Ginny puso cara de pocos amigos y le devolvió una mirada lo más cruda que pudo.

- valla, valla- dijo el rubio apoyándose en la pared para conversar con la chica- pero si es la hermosa y talentosa Alison Barrymore. Dime, Alison ¿Qué es lo que te había pasado? Hace siglos que no te veo por los cuarteles

-estuve atendiendo unos asuntos- dijo a secas. El rubio la miro como pidiendo mas respuestas- Confidencial- declaro ella para cerrar el asunto.

-claro, claro!!- respondió sonriendo cautivadoramente. A ginny le provocaron ganas de vomitar tanta azúcar en su sonrisa… acaso este tipo no entendía las indirectas??!!

- y dime tenias algo importante que decirme- pregunto la pelinegra- voy de camino a una reunión con Remus…

- OH! No te preocupes por eso. Remus esta encerrado con un tipejo extraño hace más de una hora.

- ¿un tipejo raro?- esto era interesante. Decidió tratarle de sacar toda la información posible- ¿quien?

-no le vi muy bien, usaba una capa negra que le cubría el rostro, pero era alto… no tanto como yo, pero casi. Más bien macizo, no tanto como yo, pero casi…

-dios!! Este sujeto tiene cero problemas de autoestima- pensó

- pero con solo mirarlo se te pone la carne de gallina. Tu sabes… se nota que el sujeto no es un vendedor de túnicas de gala. Tiene la pinta de asesino… si no fuera mas de medio día pensaría que se trata de un vampiro o peor un mortifago.

-¿que traería a un sujeto así por acá?- pensó en voz alta

-que se yo… quizás sellando algún clase de tratado. Con la alianza con los vampiros casi a un paso, no es de sospecharse que un sujeto así aparezca por acá

Ginny se sorprendió ¿Cómo era que ese imbecil sabía de ello?

-¿acaso no lo sabías?- dijo- los vampiros están negociando un tratado con la orden y…

Ginny le tapo la boca con la mano

-ese asunto es confidencial. No deberías estar mencionándolo en los pasillos.

Daniel se deshizo de la mano de la chica y se acerco un poco.

- si querías callarme tan solo tienes que sellar mis labios con los tuyos

Ginny se alejo y dio media vuelta moviendo su cabellera para expresar su desagrado.

-eh! Espera.- el rubio la alcanzo y la tomo por la muñeca obligándola a darse vuelta- Vamos Ali, por que no aceptas salir conmigo aunque sea una vez… ¿Qué te parece esta noche? Puedo hacerme un espacio en mi agenda por ti.

- suéltame imbecil- gritó tratando de liberar su muñeca

En ese momento la puerta del despacho de remus se abrió dejando ver al sujeto en cuestión. Ginny lo reconoció inmediatamente. Había estado en los cuarteles varias veces antes. Lo había visto entre la multitud en las reuniones de más importancia de vez en cuando. El sujeto definitivamente parecía un asesino. Le había helado la sangre más de una vez cuando lo había sorprendido mirándola a través de su capucha con aquellos ojos brillantes y llenos de muerte.

- suéltame, te dije- exclamo la mujer y se safó de las garras de Daniel.- se volteo y miro al hombre sombrío. A través de la oscuridad de su capucha vio aquellos ojos otra vez, y le pareció que estaba… ¿sonriendo?. Sin saber por que se sonrojo ligeramente, mientras la distancia entre ellos se acortaba, pero el sujeto ni se detuvo cuando paso a su lado. y cuando paso cerca de Daniel White lo choco con su hombro haciéndole tambalear

-oye!!!- dijo el rubio con el orgullo herido

El hombre sombrío se detuvo y le miro fulminándole con la mirada. Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena.

-no deberías molestar a niñas que están fuera de tu alcance.- dijo con una vos silbante y cruda

-¿niña?-dijo ahora ella un tanto indignada- óyeme bien, tu señor misterioso. Yo no soy ninguna niña y no necesito que nadie me defienda…- detuvo sus palabras al ver que sus ojos se habían cruzado nuevamente.

El sonrió nuevamente. Definitivamente ahora estaba segura, eso había sido una sonrisa, algo torcida, algo escalofriante, pero una sonrisa. Se giro y siguió con su camino. Ginny se quedo un momento mirando como se alejaba… ¿quien era es hombre? Se pregunto. Y entonces dando un salto recordó que remus le esperaba. Y la información que traía no podía esperar.

Ese hombre, esa mirada, la voz fría y penetrante. Tenia que ser Harry. Ahora lo veía todo claro. Harry había estado cerca de ella tantas veces, observándola, cuidándola. Supervisando la orden, o quizás incluso… dirigiéndola en secreto, guiando a lupin sobre que decisiones tomar. Que caminos ocupar.

Y ahora ahí estaba todo. Claro como el agua. Harry diciendo como hallar a los duendes del norte, asegurando que los centauros lo escucharían a él. Llamando a reuniones, dando ordenes de la gente que debería ser llamada para la reunión. Él había estado detrás de todo siempre. Ginny apenas pudo contener las lagrimas.

-cálmate, maldita llorona. No seas tan emocional- se dijo a si misma. Mientras se limpiaba los ojos disimuladamente pretendiendo que era cansancio.

Miró a Harry. Hablaba sobre un tal drago, que debía ser llamado inmediatamente, pero diciendo que el no debía estar presente en la reunión magna. Por el contenido del resto de la conversación pudo entender que se trataba del jefe de los vampiros. "Batman" como Hermione le había llamado una vez riendo. Ella no se había atrevido a preguntar cual era la gracia del asunto, pero su amiga estaba cada día más cerca de la locura, debido a todo lo que abarcaba, que a veces prefería no preguntarle muchas cosas y simplemente asentir.

Cuando se dio a entender que la reunión había terminado ginny se excusó de Harry con la excusa de que iría a buscar pociones y comida. Y se retiro junto con minerva dejando a los dos varones solos.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta que mcGonagall interrumpió el silencio.

-ahora lo sabes ¿no?- dijo

Ginny se detuvo en seco en los pasillos. Con las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos

- ha sido el todo el tiempo ¿no es así? De tras de Remus, detrás de todo. Siempre

- No siempre. Pero si hace tres años aproximadamente…

Silencio...

-Gi... Alison… espero que comprendas que él ha cambiado mucho. Esta sellado por la frialdad de la guerra. Por la muerte que ha visto y hecho. Mucha más de la que nosotras jamás llegaremos a conocer… he llegado comprende en estos últimos años su naturaleza… él debe ser así… para protegerse…

-lo comprendo- dijo. No quería escuchar más de ese discurso que ella misma había dado más de alguna vez "la guerra nos cambia, nos enfría. Por que solamente con frió podemos combatir la frialdad de la guerra." Solamente esperaba que a Harry no le de una hipotermia. Pensó. Y sonrió por la entupida metáfora.

- y confió además que tendrás discreción con esta información… todo saldrá a la luz pronto, en la reunión magna supongo…

-eso Minerva… no hace falta que me lo diga.

Ambas siguieron su camino. Mientras Ginny pensaba que rumbo tomaría las cosas ahora.

() Una de las divisiones de la Gran Bretaña

Notas de Autora:

Bien!!! Al fin el capitulo 2 eehhh!!!. Ojala que les guste y que me envien sus comentarios :D, aun que sea uno cortito para saber que lo estan leyendo… uno que diga : "hola, estoy leyendo tu fic me parece…………. Cariños.xxxxxxx"

O que se yo media linea aun que se porfavorrrrrrr

Ahora datos practicos: este fic va a ser mas o menos cortito. Unos cinco a seis capitulos nada mas. Com ven las cosas se desarrollan bastante rapido, jejjeje. Es que me carga cuando se da la lata con 80000 capitulos dandose vueltas en lo mismo. Asi q quiero hacerlo corto. D

Un beso

Sihaya

PD: rewies plisssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Memorias en un calabozo de sangre

Cicatrices

Capitulo III:

"Memorias en un calabozo de sangre."

Por: Sihaya

Por los pasillos de San Mungo se escuchaba un extraño sonido. El silencio. Solamente los pasos de las enfermeras de turno rompían la calma del lugar. En el mesón de recepción una enfermera jugaba con una pequeña snitch de juguete y la medimaga a su lado miraba nerviosa los alrededores, como esperando que algo sucediera. Zapateaba con su pie derecho, pero pronto decidió que era tiempo de dejar tranquilo al pobre suelo y empezar a martirizar a sus uñas.

-querida, no comas tus uñas- le regañó Margaret.

- no puedo evitarlo- respondió ella con voz nerviosa- Tengo que hacer algo. Me siento como gato encerrado. No haciendo absolutamente nada. Y además esta calma me da mala espina. Como suelen decir... La calma antes de la tormenta no?

- no tienes que ser tan negativa al respecto. Solamente hace una semana que no recibimos gente de algún ataque o batalla.

-y acaso eso no te asusta??? Esto debe ser algo grave.

- te preocupas sin razón. Es que acaso no puedes alegrarte con un poco de paz?- la enfermera se giro hacia la izquierda para observar como un pequeño pergamino era escupido por un tubo proveniente del suelo. Margaret lo atrapo en el aire y lo leyó- ves? Ahora estas contenta? Una familia sangre sucia acaba de ser atacada y los traen para acá?

Hermione se volteo hacia la mujer y la miró fulminante. Acaba de llamar a los pacientes que traían "sangre sucia". Bajo la mirada. Si bien ella y margaret habían logrado ser bastante cercanas en los últimos años. Le irritaba profundamente sus tendencias "Voldemoristas" Hasta donde ella sabía la mujer no era una mortífaga, pues estaba totalmente en contra de la guerra. Pero no se molestaba en esconder su concordancia en muchos aspectos con el innombrable.

Gracias a dios que la medimaga era lo suficientemente precavida como para no difundir su proveniencia y como para mantener su posición frente a los hechos fuera del conocimiento del resto. Sin embargo siempre le dolía cuando la gente asumía cosas que no eran. Por ejemplo había escuchado a unas compañeras de carrera criticar a uno de los profesores más jóvenes por que salía con una "sangre sucia". Ella no emitió juicios al respecto, pero si escuchaba como las otras dos chicas decían que por la propia seguridad del profesor este debería abandonar a la mujer. Le habían entrado unas ganas tremendas de sacarles todo el pelo a la forma muggle por lo que estaban diciendo, pero en cambio permaneció en silencio. Desde entonces cada vez que veía al aludido trataba de darle una de sus más calidas sonrisas y saludarlo alegremente como a pocas personas hacía.

- Hermione!!- le llamo margaret.- tu que tanto deseabas pacientes, bueno ya están por llegar así que alístate.

- oh lo siento! Me sentía algo mareada- se excusó

-estas bien? Quieres que Claude los vea. Puedo llamarle…

- no. Yo lo haré. Claude es algo lento.

Hermione tomo su varita y se dirigió a la sala de operaciones pronto aparecieron en ella dos personas sujetando una camilla con una muchacha chillando del dolor. Su recién llegada paciente exhibía una horrible herida en la cabeza que a simple vista mostraba que era profunda. Además, con gran asombro de parte del personal, la piel del abdomen había sido retirada por lo que el panorama que se contemplaba era ver como la sangre se escurría igual que si fuera un grifo abierto. Incluso podía verse la masa muscular de la adolescente.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo una arcada. Y entonces vio en la mano de la muchacha como habían sido talladas con una maliciosa perfección las iniciales BL. Hermione las reconoció en seguida.

-Bellatrix Lestrange- murmuro mientras los dos hombres colocaban a la muchacha de unos quince años en la cama. Hermione comenzó a hacer su trabajo, dándole pociones, conjurando hechizos, confirmando el daño de los órganos internos, etc. Todo esto mientras uno de los hombres le llenaba su cerebro con información. Christine tenía 16, hija de padre muggle y madre bruja, ambos muertos en el ataque y el paradero de su hermano mayor era desconocido. Al parecer no se encontraba en la casa cuando todo sucedió.

- que paso con los criminales?- pregunto irritada la futura medimaga- los atraparon?

El hombre la miró extrañado. Conocía a Granger desde hace dos años y nunca había echo preguntas. Es más era la primera vez que si quiera parecía preocupada por algo en relación a la guerra. Generalmente no tomaba bandos ni hacia preguntas o comentarios de la guerra. Simplemente realizaba su trabajo y nada más. Browne se limito mirar el informe que le había pasado el auror cuando llegaron. Y hablo.

-acá dice que los mortifagos fueron encontrados en pleno acto y que fueron atrapados y puestos bajo custodia para posterior interrogación

Hermione suspiro. Lestrange había sido atrapada. Eso era todo un alivio.

-Ah pero espera. Al parecer solamente dos de ellos fueron atrapados, el tercero logro escapar. O más bien la tercera. Al parecer fue identificada, pero el nombre es confidencial…

-no importa- declaro la mujer- puedo adivinar de quien se trata…

Browne le miro anonadado. Siempre había tenido la impresión que Granger no tenía ningún partido en la guerra. Pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

-ehmm... llamo a alguien para que te ayude- pregunto luego de unos segundos

- todo esta bajo control, los órganos no tenía lesiones graves ni tampoco infecciones mayores. Ya estoy por terminar ¿Pero podrías traer a un medimago que firme el diagnostico y el tratamiento? No puedo hacerlo yo… aun no me recibo.

-claro.

Hermione se encargo de las heridas de la cabeza cerrándolas con un par de hechizos y ungüentos, le inyecto otra poción calmante más potente que la dejaría durmiendo por lo menos dos días y luego le inyecto la poción que haría crecer la piel nuevamente lenta y dolorosamente. Se apresuro a salir del lugar y echarle un desinfectante a toda la habitación, para evitar que los órganos adquirieran algún tipo de bacteria. Sello la habitación y conecto el dispositivo de oxigenación.

Miro a su paciente desde las ventanillas de la puerta y susurro.

-para mañana estarás mejor, pero esta noche deberás afrontarla sola.

El doctor Lenard llego en ese instante. Hermione le informo de sus acciones y del procedimiento. El medimago estuvo de acuerdo con todo y firmo la ficha felicitándola por su desempeño.

Hermione suspiro y se dirigió a la sala de personal limpiándose su delantal ensangrentado. Aquella muchacha le había conmovido más de lo habitual. No era el peor caso que había atendido, puesto que muchas veces había estado atendiendo en los campos de batalla. Sin embargo eran pocos los mestizos que lograban sobrevivir a cualquier tipo de ataque, y mucho menos de Bellatrix Lestrange. Sin duda esta muchacha era afortunada.

-¿Cómo esta tu paciente?-pregunto Barry Brown. Mirándola desde el umbral de la puerta

-mejor. Recobrándose…

- me alegra- dijo él. Sus miradas se encontraron en la oscuridad de la habitación, sin saber por que Hermione se sonrojo ligeramente. Quizás eran los penetrantes ojos miel de su colega o la seguridad que emanaba la que le hacia dudar siempre de si misma. Pero por sobre todo se encontraba el irrefutable hecho de que él siempre buscaba su compañía y esto le ponía muy nerviosa. Ron era muy celoso y no quería que viera cosas donde no lo habían- oye… eh.., ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café o algo? Al frente venden unos capuchinos de muerte.

Hermione miro su reloj de pulsera con varia manecillas. La correspondiente a Ron o más bien a Jerry Barrymore declaraba que aun se encontraba "a fuera" por lo tanto estaba aun en la misión que Remus le había encomendado. Sabía que esta no era la mejor forma de evitar los celos de su novio, pero la reputación de los capuchinos le llamaba la atención y aun no había tendo ocasión para ir por uno. Además entre ellos no estaba pasando nada y nunca pasaría… para que preocuparse de más.

-claro- dijo- mi turno acaba de terminar y un café suena estupendo.

Hermione tomo su abrigo del armario y se dirigió a la salida junto con Brown

Jerry Barrymore Tomo su escoba y golpeo el piso para elevarse a los cielos. Sonrió mientras los primeros rayos de sol golpeaban su rostro. Estaba ansioso de llegar a los cuarteles e informarle a Remus que la operación de acercamiento a las hadas había sido todo un éxito. Y era de esperarse después de todo venía acompañado de una veela, o por lo menos en parte. Pero eso no era importante, después de todo las veelas y las hadas eran grandes aliadas desde hace siglos y el acercamiento fue todo un éxito. Ahora quedaba en manos de Fleur quien había sido invitada a permanecer ahí durante un tiempo, el que las hadas aceptaran aliarse a la orden.

Bajo de la escoba en el poblado cercano y se acerco a la central flu. Donde viajo hasta el Callejón Diagon para luego aparecerse en Hogsmade.

-Tanto alboroto- pensó- y solamente para enredar a un posible seguidor… si hubieran querido matarme lo habría echo mientras volaba… dios!!

- no pienses tan fuerte- dijo una voz en su cabeza- alguien podría escucharte…

Ron se dio media vuelta sosteniendo su varita con fuerza, pero ya era muy tarde un expelliarmus lo había golpeado arrojándolo contra una pared mientras su varita volaba lejos a un lugar fuera de su rango visual. Vio acercarse a una figura delgada hasta él. Cubierta por una capa negra y una mascara blanca escondiendo su rostro, pero nada de eso le engañaba. Podía ver sus ojos grises brillar de la emoción a través de la mascara y los cabellos rubio platinado sobresaliendo por la capucha...

-Malfoy- escupió

-oh! Veo que me conoces, me temo que no hemos sido correctamente presentados entones.

Ron supo que había cometido un error al reconocer a Malfoy, no sabía aun si él sabía su verdadera identidad o solamente venía tras él por información.

-como no reconocer a uno de los asesinos mas buscados por el ministerio por la muerte de albus dumbledore.

Malfoy gruño.

-bueno no he venido hasta este espantoso antro de muerte solamente para chacharear… Oh pero no te preocupes… no voy a matarte… aún

Y con un movimiento de varita ambas personas desaparecieron en los primeros rayos del día.

- … Por supuesto- dijo el hombre- ah! Como extraño mis días de escuela en Hogwarts… aun me aparezco por allá de vez en cuando para los partidos de Quidditch, Revenclaw tiene una gran Buscadora ¿sabes?

- no he tenido la oportunidad de volver hace mucho tiempo- mintió Hermione

- es una lastima… pero permaneces en contacto con tus amigos de escuela?

-nop- mintió otra ves- todos desaparecidos… o muertos… o demasiado ocupados como para verme- rió

-ouch! Lo siento… claro! Ahora te recuerdo… tu eras amiga de Harry Potter, y de los Wesley…

Hermione se quedo atónita. Ella siempre paso inadvertida por la escuela. Muy poca gente le conocía, Harry siempre era asimilado con Ron por que era su mejor amigo o con Ginny que era su novia, pero nunca con ella. Y si bien muchos recordaban al trío dinámico con Harry como su líder, era muy probable que no recordaran el nombre de ella, o su cara. Incluso podría llegar a pensar que Ginny era la tercera integrante, pero este tipo la recordaba … eso le olía mal.

-lo siento… no quise traerte malos recuerdos. Simplemente lo recordé, lo siento. Será mejor que cambiemos de tema. ¿Dime Hermione donde me dijiste que vivías?

-ehh… Londres.

- ¿sola?

- si

-¿y no tienes un novio que te acompañe?- levanto una ceja coqueteando descaradamente con la medimaga de cabello castaño.

-claro que me acompaña cada vez que puede, pero por trabajo vive lejos… pero nos vemos cada vez que podemos…

Y hablando de eso, se dijo Hermione. Ron ya debe estar por volver a casa para preparar su informe. Iré a verlo ahora. Miro su reloj de pulsera. La aguja correspondiente a Ron marcaba "en peligro de muerte" Hermione se quedo mirando el reloj durante unos segundos, leyendo una y otra vez. Sus ojos debían estar engañándola, Ron… no podía… oh dios!!!

Se levanto de su asiento rápidamente botando la silla.

-te encuentras bien?- dijo su acompañante

-no… es decir... tengo que irme… ahora. Lo siento, Barry

Tomo su abrigo y su varita y sin decir una palabra más corrió a la salida desapareciendo en ese instante. Hermione se apareció en la entrada de Grimmauld Place numero doce. Sosteniendo su varita pronuncio las palabras mágicas que revelaron el lugar. Abrió la puerta y la cerro con suavidad y luego se acelero a entrar en el sala de estar. Varias personas iban y venían, pero Hermione no tomó en consideración a ninguna de las personas que le saludaron alegres. Solamente escudriñaba en busca de alguien que fuera de su ayuda. Fue a la cocina y ahí se encontró con Tonks, finalmente un rostro familiar.

-Tonks!!!... has visto a Remus??- preguntó acelerada.

Tonks algo adormecida le devolvió la mirada contemplando a la muchacha frente a ella. Hermione tenía el pelo revuelto y se notaba acelerada. Su piel había adquirido un tono blanco como el papel, nunca le había visto así.

-TONKS!!!

-ehh? Remus?- dijo pensativa – no se encuentra aquí. Fue llamado para un asunto urgente y se marcho esta mañana. Pero creo que volverá luego…

Hermione se agarro la cabeza tratando de pensar. Que hacer? Que hacer? Remus había sido la primera persona que se le había venido a la mente, pero quien podía ayudarla? No sabía donde estaba Ron. Solamente que estaba en peligro de muerte, se refregó los ojos limpiando las lágrimas que iban fluyendo, pero no se detenían. No podía pensar con claridad. ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿y si la misión salió mal? ¿y si las hadas se volvieron agresivas? ¿o si los habían atrapado los mortifagos? ¿o si alguien había descubierto la verdadera identidad de Ron? Le Había dicho que era peligroso que permanecieran en contacto, que la gente podía asumir cosas, atar cabos. Pero el era tan terco "encontraremos una forma de re-conocernos entonces" había dicho. Y a la semana siguiente había aparecido en el hospital con una herida en el brazo para "re-conocer" a la doctora Granger e invitarla a cenar. Hermione lloro con más fuerza y no escuchaba nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera las preguntas de Tonks…

- Hermione. Por favor. Dime que pasa… ¿Qué sucedió? Háblame por favor

- Es… es… es… Jerry… Jerry esta… esta desaparecido, en peligro…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo la metamorfomago.

Hermione continuaba llorando. Los pensamientos pasaban rápidos por su mente. Aturdiéndola. No podía pensar con lógica, y un millón de posibilidades se mezclaban en su cabeza confundiéndola. Sentía que todo se movía demasiado rápido y ella no podía seguirle el ritmo al mundo, la mareaba. Vio el rostro de Tonks cerca de ella, preguntándole, calmándola. Pero su voz se escuchaba lejana. Y poco a poco todo se puso nubloso y de repente todo se esfumo. Negro. Silencio.

Ronald Wesley se despertó. Tenía las manos y pies atados. Estaba en un lugar oscuro, donde solamente podía divisar unas escaleras de pocos escalones y una puerta entreabierta. Donde se asomaba la luz titilante de las antorchas. Se movió. No estaba herido, pero si algo magullado y adolorido. Se sentó y trato de recordar… Lo habían atrapado los mortifagos cuando iba camino a casa. Un mortifago más bien. Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo había sido tan estupido como para dejar que ese imbecil le atrapara con solo un expelliarmus? ¿Y como lograría salir de ahí ahora? Trato de liberarse de las cuerdas, pero era imposible. Estaban encantadas para nunca aflojarse ni romperse. Ni aun que consiguiera un cuchillo jamás lograría deshacerse de ellas. Necesitaba una varita. Pero quien sabe donde había ido a parar la suya?

Escucho que alguien se acercaba hacia la puerta con pasos lentos. La puerta se abrió lentamente crujiendo. Y una silueta se dibujo en el umbral. Bajo los escalones y con un movimiento de varita encendió una de las antorchas de la habitación. Conjuro una silla y se sentó en ella mirando al prisionero.

-bien, señor Barrymore. Usted y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla- anuncio el hombre con voz tranquila. Ron miro a su interlocutor. Le reconoció enseguida, la ultima vez que le había visto se veía mucho más joven, y además ahora lucía las marcas de lo que parecían cuatro uñas de alguna clase de animal salvaje en su mejilla izquierda. Pero básicamente lucía igual que siempre, Tez blanca, Pelo largo y grasiento, nariz ganchuda. Como no reconocer a Severus Snape

Hermione abrió los ojos. Observó el techo de madera mientras su mente divaga uniendo cabos y recordando lo sucedido. Estaba recostada en una de las camas del cuartel. Se incorporo y miro a su alrededor. Tonks estaba sentada a su lado y en cuanto se dio cuenta que había recuperado la conciencia se incorporo.

-no te muevas tan bruscamente. Aun estas algo débil- la ayudo a recostarse- Remus volvió hace poco. Le dije lo de Jerry y ya esta poniendo todo en marcha. Iré a buscarlo para que hable contigo.

-gracias-dijo Hermione. En contra los consejos de su amiga metamorfomago se puso en pie. Se miró a si misma y se fijo que su túnica había sido desabotonada parcialmente para que su respiración fuera mejor, se acomodo su ropa, se calzo las botas y se arreglo el cabello sentándose nuevamente en la cama, esperando.

Minutos más tarde aparecía por la puerta un ojeroso Remus Lupin. Al verlo Hermione recordó de golpe que la luna llena estaba cerca.

- Remus, lo siento. He olvidado traerte tu poción matalobos.

-no te preocupes, aun me quedan algunas botellas por ahí. Lo importante ahora es que te recuperes. Tonks me ha contado lo de Ron…

Hermione bajo la mirada.

-envié a dos aurores a registrar su casa y a otros a los bosques de las hadas. Fleur dijo que Ron se había ido de ahí sano y salvo, y no hay rastros de batalla en el apartamento. Pero encontramos su varita en la entrada de los departamentos. Lo que nos hace suponer que fue capturado antes de que lograra entrar. Ya me he puesto en contacto con algunos espías que tenemos dentro de los mortifagos para que averigüen todo lo que les sea posible.

Hermione asintió en silencio.

- pero remus… tu sabes bien que no tenemos espías que cuenten con la confianza suficiente como para averiguar cosas de tanta relevancia.

- no seas negativa. Primero que nada no sabemos que tan importante es esta información dentro de los mortifagos. No hay suficiente información como para creer que hayan averiguado sobre la verdadera identidad de Jerry Barrymore. Solamente nos queda esperar lo mejor.

Remus sonrió a su antigua alumna.

- He informado a la familia de Ron de lo sucedido. Ya que Ginny es la única a la que pueden vincular con él. Ella deberá retirarse de la escuela de magia durante un periodo y vendrá a quedarse en los cuarteles hasta que le asignemos otra identidad. Ahora… tengo algunas buenas noticias. Harry despertó ayer. Se encuentra en excelentes condiciones. Llegara junto con Ginny en unas horas, ambos permanecerán acá por un tiempo. Y tu también.

-¿a que te refieres con eso? Tengo pacientes que atender. Clases a las que asistir y un novio perdido al que encontrar.

-Hermione…- El jefe de la orden tomo asiento junto con la mujer y le tomo la mano para tranquilizarla- hace dos años atrás, cuando ocurrió la desgracia de los Wesley te advertí que deberías cambiar tu identidad y tú te negaste. No debí permitirlo, pero lo hice. Por que sabía que tú eras muy astuta y no dejarías que te atraparan. Pero ahora las cosas son distintas. Las situaciones han cambiado. Necesitas una nueva identidad. Tus padres serán trasladados, estarán bajo la protección del gobierno de España. Será un poco difícil, pero ya hemos hablado con el ministro de magia ingles y el se encargará del asunto. Tus padres llegaran en unas horas para despedirse, deben partir lo antes posible.

-Remus!!! Tú no puedes tomar decisiones así!!! Son cosas que conciernen a mi familia!!! A mi!!! No tienes derecho sobre mi vida.

- Eres mi responsabilidad, Hermione. Como tu superior…es una orden.- suspiró- esto es por tu propio bien. Y por el de tu familia. Mira que estas no son cosas que se hacen todos los días. Son favores muy especiales que nos concede el ministerio, considérate afortunada. Son pocos los que pueden decir que el ministerio les hace un favor de esta magnitud.

Hermione bajo la cabeza indignada, pero no podía rebatir las ordenes.

- Hermione. Espero que entiendas. Tu fuiste mi alumna… y mi amiga. Yo te aprecio mucho y no quiero que nada malo te suceda. Así que por favor trata de entender. Estas totalmente desprotegida, mucha gente conoce de tu relación con los Wesley y con Harry. No es difícil atar cabos, el simple hecho de que seas de proveniencia muggle te hace correr mucho más peligro que cualquier otra persona en una situación similar. La única razón por la que estas viva es por que siempre haz sido cautelosa y haz sabido moverte siempre entre lugares de alta seguridad… pero esta situación no durara para siempre, y ya he aplazado esto demasiado. Créeme que no será por mucho… la guerra esta en su punto culmine.

Remus salio de la habitación dejando a Hermione sola. Se abrazo sus piernas y apoyo la frente en las rodillas. Había temido este momento desde que sucedió la desgracia de los Wesley. Tener que vivir escondida con temor de ser descubierta, cambiar por completo…

Ella sabía lo que Ginny había sufrido, cambiar su rostro cada día, tomar pociones mensuales que hacían que su cabello fuera distinto, que su estatura fuera diferente, que todo su cuerpo se modificara. Ni si quiera podría reconocerse en el espejo, si salía a la calle nadie la reconocería y saludaría afectuosamente. Ni siquiera sus padres podrían adivinar que es ella. Se acaricio con la yema de los dedos una cicatriz de tres centímetros en su rodilla. Había adquirido esa marca cuando tenía siete años y su padre le enseñaba a andar en bicicleta. Ya llevaba algo de práctica así que su padre le acompañaba caminando mientras ella manejaba su bicicleta roja por la vereda. En una de las vueltas que daba con orgullo había decidido andar más rápido por la calle hasta la panadería, pero su viaje termino casi inmediatamente, había perdido el equilibrio debido a uno de los baches del camino y la bicicleta se ladeo, pero la velocidad que llevaban la hizo arrastrarse junto con su bicicleta un tramo de metro y medio sobre el asfalto. Había llorado mucho por esa caída, y su padre para reconfortarla la había cargado de vuelta a la casa llevando la bicicleta con una mano. Esa cicatriz nunca le había gustado, siempre trataba de ocultarla usando pantalones, túnicas largas o simplemente cruzando la otra pierna sobre aquella rodilla, pero aun así era parte de ella. Le recordaba esa historia y el sabor de las galletas caceras que su madre le había preparado para consolarla, ahora como recordaría todas esas cosas. Por su puesto que no lo olvidaría, pero no lo recordaría tan a menudo como siempre. Su cuerpo la había definido su manera de ser, su personalidad. Y ahora tendría que cambiarlo por uno nuevo. Lloro en silencio. Comenzaría una nueva vida, además ella no quería abandonar sus estudios, quería ejercer como medimaga, completar su educación, hacer un postgrado. Continuar con su vida. Con la vida de Hermione Granger. No con la de quien sabe quien.

Quería su vida. Su pasado. El lugar en el mundo que se había creado. Suspiro.

Su suerte ya estaba echada.

Por la comisura de sus labios se escapaba un hilo de sangre de un intenso color rojo. Un sabor metálico y salado Impregnaba su boca, el sabor de la sangre. Escupio hacia un lado. Que daría por que Hermione estuviera allí con su varita para poder arreglarlo todas las magulladuras y heridas que tenía.

La nariz le molestaba, poco a poco iba sintiendo como sus pecas iban apareciendo lentamente, aun imperceptibles en la oscuridad. Si sus cálculos estaban correctos le quedaba aproximadamente unas 24 horas antes de que los rasgos más notorios de su "Ron Wesley" comenzaran a aparecer, evidenciando totalmente su doble identidad. Pero por lo menos en la oscuridad de los calabozos y sucio con lodo y sangre todos los pequeños detalles que podrían delatarlo en cualquier otra circunstancia no eran perceptibles.

La puerta se cerró, Snape había abandonado la habitación. Se acomodo lo mejor que pudo en el piso frío y húmedo y cerró los ojos, el contacto con el agua que se escurría por los suelos le alivio el dolor de la espalda que había sido latigada hace unas horas. Debía ser fuerte. Debía ser fuerte por Hermione. No podía permitirse flaquear ante las torturas o bajar sus barreras de oclumancia. Se sentía agradecido de que no supieran quién era. Con algo de suerte moriría antes de que se dieran cuenta. No guardaba muchas esperanzas con respecto a un posible rescate, después de todo nadie tenía razones para creer que estaba en peligro, hasta donde todo el mundo sabía el estaba en una misión de duración indefinida. Y aun que lo supieran no sabrían por donde empezar, ni siquiera él sabía donde se encontraba.

Abrió los ojos, en el techo de piedra se dibujo por un momento el rostro de su Hermione

-me hubiera gustado decirle que la amo una vez más- se dijo a si mismo. Y sin darse cuenta como ni cuando su memoria comenzó a hacerle jugarretas, llevándolo hasta la primera vez en que se besaron.

Era un día de salida a Hogsmade en su séptimo año. Habían decidido ir para comprar algunos regalos de navidad. Ginny había estado muy deprimida desde que Harry había desaparecido así que recibir algún regalo extraordinario quizás la animaría. Ambos adolescentes caminaban silenciosamente por la nieve observando las vitrinas de Hogsmade. Ambos buscando la cercanía uno del otro, a pesar que las calles vacías les daban mucho espacio para moverse.

-veamos…- dijo Hermione deteniéndose un momento- ya le hemos comprado algo a Ginny, a Hagrid, para tu familia y para la mía… creo que solamente nos falta…

La expresión de Hermione se convirtió en una más pensativa y melancólica, y se perdió entre las nubes blancas en el pálido cielo que se observaba a lo lejos entre las colinas. Ron supo que estaba pensando en Harry.

-Solamente falta un regalo para Harry.- dijo en voz alta. Hermione dejo escapar una lágrima, que seco rápidamente.

-¿Qué crees que estará haciendo en este momento?... ¿crees que…?- Hermione trataba de hallar fuerzas para hablar, pero la voz amenazaba con romperse a cada instante.

-esta bien. Probablemente esta practicando quidditch o algo parecido- bromeo Ron para alivianar el ambiente tenso. Hermione dejo escapara una sonrisa, pero fue corta y no tardo en comenzar a llorar

- a Harry le gusta el quidditch… espero que este sobre una escoba en este momento- hablo la chica mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

Ron instintivamente abrazo a Hermione. Ella se dejo abrazar y derramó sus lágrimas en el hombro de Ron, mientras le devolvía el abrazo al pelirrojo. Ron le acaricio el cabello, no sabía que más hacer… ni siquiera tenía idea de dónde estaba saliendo todo eso, simplemente sentía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Pero le causo una pequeña sonrisa el estar en esta situación. Hace un momento se hubiera puesto como un tomate de tan solo pensar en tocarle el pelo a Hermione. Y aquí estaba ahora abrazandola. Tan cerca que podía oír sentir su corazón contra su pecho.

Hermione levanto la cabeza para mostrar una sonrisa, como diciendo ahora estoy bien. Y al mirarlo a los ojos sus miradas se quedaron enganchadas. Más tarde cuando Hermione tratará de describir ese momento diría que había sido como si un imán la atrajera a aquellos ojos marrones, y simplemente se miraron, pupila con pupila. Era como si cada uno pudiera ver en el interior del otro, ver su alma, sus sentimientos, sus temores, miedos y secretos. Y entonces Ron con una valentía inexplicable tomó con una mano el rostro de Hermione y limpio el rastro que el llanto había dejado. La miro dulcemente y luego se inclino y la besó. Con labios temerosos y tímidos en un comienzo que fueron tomando confianza al iniciar a recorrer estas tierras desconocidas. Sus labios y su lengua fueron como unos exploradores que se deleitaron al empezar a excursionar por aquellos labios con los que había soñado por tanto tiempo, pero que nunca se había atrevido a reclamar como suyos. El ritmo del beso fue disminuyendo y lentamente se separaron. Apoyaron sus frentes una contra otra, provocando un suave rose entre sus narices y con los ojos aún cerrados queriendo conservar este momento por el mayor tiempo que se les permitiera.

-que te parece… si compramos un regalo para Harry, y se lo entregamos cuando le veamos nuevamente.

Hermione se separo y le miro dulcemente a los ojos, como pocas veces se había permitido.

- es una estupenda idea- declaró.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta hacia la zona más comercial de Hogsmade. Sus manos rozándose ligeramente mientras avanzaban. Ron se armó de algo más de valor y tomó la mano de la muchacha de cabellos castaños a su lado. Esta se asombro con el gesto. Miro sus dedos entrelazados, y luego al chico que le acompañaba, un ligero rubor decoraba su nariz y sus orejas. Sonrió alegre y estrecho aun más sus manos.

Ron volvió a sonreír en los fríos calabozos. Un pequeño as de luz pareció iluminar las tinieblas en las que estaba sumido y un calor especial le recorrió el cuerpo, dándole ánimos y con esta memoria latente en su corazón el antiguo pelirrojo se sintió capaz de enfrentarse a una manada entera de dragones.

Las habitaciones de Grimmauld House se encontraban repletas de personas, muchas de ellas recibiendo órdenes, reportando resultados, etc. Solamente en el recibidor los recién llegados pudieron contar hasta cincuenta personas que se movían y conversaban. Y la llegada de los dos misteriosos cuerpos envueltos en oscuras capas de terciopelo no paso desaparecido.

- Mira- dijo alguien cercano- quienes serán ellos?- pregunto. Era un joven de cabellos rojizos

-no lo sé, pero no deben ser cualquiera. Parecen gente importante.- contesto una muchacha de alto porte con cabellos de un extraño tono violeta.

- lo sé, algo en su manera de caminar les da un aire de importancia.-respondió el otro

- y no es solamente eso. Mira con toda la protección que han llegado- ambos miraron a los al menos diez aurores que rodeaban a la pareja sosteniendo varitas incluso ahora que se encontraban en el interior de los cuarteles.

Remus se acerco desde la cocina apartando a algunos personajes para abrirse paso entre la multitud.

-amigos!- saludo- me alegra ver que han llegado bien, espero que el viaje no haya tenido mayores contratiempos

-solo una bandada de lechuzas impertinentes que casi nos tiran de las escobas.- bromeo la mujer debajo de la capucha verde oscura. Un mechón de cabello rojo y largo se asomaba por entre los pliegues.

- me alegro. Ahora por favor vamos a mi oficina. Hay asuntos que discutir aún.

- lo siento, remus. Pero si no te importa me gustaría ver a hermione antes.- dijo el hombre.

- claro. A ella le hará bien verlos, especialmente a ti.-miro al hombre de la capucha- creo que querrá revisar la evolución de tus heridas

Desde un poco más atrás y muy atentos a la conversación el pelirrojo y la muchacha de antes se miraron extrañados. Conocían muy poca gente que tuviera esa familiaridad con Lupin. Y por lo general esas personas era gente de tal confianza que ocupaba altos cargos en la jerarquía de la orden. Por lo que no era difícil adivinar que estos dos misteriosos personajes eran parte del "circulo", como se le denominaba a la alta jerarquía en la orden. Muchos de ellos eran fácilmente reconocibles puesto que hablaban en las grandes reuniones oficiales, o estaban encargados de pequeños escuadrones que realizaban misiones de mayor importancia y que requerían más gente. Y sin embargo ninguno de ellos pudo reconocer las voces de aquellos dos, ni tampoco las siluetas, las pocas personas pertenecientes al "circulo" no eran muchas y ellos conocían a la mayoría, por su alto grado de participación en misiones de riesgo nivel A. Después de todo habían estado bajo el mando de Alison Barrymore más de una vez…

- Baker, Jackson. Serían tan amables de acompañarnos- Dijo Lupin al pelirrojo y la peli-violeta que escuchaban atentamente. Ambos se sobresaltaron, pero afirmaron con la cabeza y siguieron al grupo en silencio.

Algunos de los encapuchados aurores que escoltaban a los misteriosos los siguieron también, junto con una preocupada minerva McGonagall que se unía al grupo.Subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación en uno de los pisos superiores donde se encontraba hermione.

- nunca había estado tan arriba en los cuarteles- pensó Joseph Baker- estos pisos generalmente se reservan para guardar información confidencial y para agentes secretos cuya identidad es muy valiosa. ¿Quiénes serán estas personas? ¿Y que tendrán que ver con nosotros?

La puerta se abrió y en el luminoso interior pudieron ver como una figura femenina ocupando una delgada y ceñida túnica turquesa, contemplaba por la ventana el día neblinoso que se presentaba en el exterior. La figura se giro y todos pudieron ver sus ojos enrojecidos y su pálida piel. Pero su mirada triste se cambio repentinamente por una un poco más alegre y sorprendida.

- Harry!!! Exclamo corriendo y abrazando a su amigo de la infancia. Nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad. La capucha se escurrió dejando ver los rebeldes pelos azabaches.

-ayayay!!! Hermione. Yo también estoy feliz de verte, pero me estas matando.

La muchacha se soltó llevándose una mano a la cara avergonzada por su conducta.

-lo lamento. Casi olvide tu condición. Pero es que verte nuevamente, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Simplemente me trae demasiada felicidad. A pesar de que…

Mas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Harry la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió para obligarla a mirarle.

- Hermione no te preocupes, vamos a encontrarlo. Te lo prometo.

La otra persona se dio a conocer entonces también. Retirándose la capa de terciopelo verde mostrando su antiguo cuerpo y su rostro de una weasley apareció ante ellos Ginny. Vestida con ropas muggles y con su cabellera larga y pelirroja suelta y libre por primera vez en años.

-gin!- exclamo la llorosa hermione, ginny con expresión triste y ojos lagrimosos también abrazo a su amiga.

-Esta bien, lo sé. Puedo sentirlo.-aseguro la nuevamente pelirroja- Ahora es hora de ocuparnos, no de preocuparnos.

-hace tanto que no veía tu rostro… - sonrió- te sientan mejor las pecas, amiga.

Sonrieron.

Remus llamo la atención de todos, tosiendo ligeramente.

-He decidido que es mejor llevar a cabo la reunión a cabo en este dormitorio. Es de suma urgencia que nos pongamos en movimiento pronto. Pero antes de informarles nada, quiero recalcarle a todos los presentes en especial al señor Baker y a la señorita Jackson lo confidencial de esta reunión y la discreción con lo que se debe manejar toda la información que se le será revelada a continuación.

Ambos jóvenes aun extrañados y pasmados asintieron.

- bueno Harry, estos son los dos jóvenes de los que te había hablado. Joseph Baker y Sue Jackson, ambos excelentes reclutas y destacados en ocultamiento y ataque. Señores, ya que ustedes no conocen a muchos de los aquí presentes haré las introducciones pertinentes. Ginnevra Wesley, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter, Tonks y Alastor Moody. Los gemelos Wesley están por llegar, pero esos son todos los presentes.

Ninguno de los dos pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Se encontraban atónitos al encontrarse frente a Hermione Granger, uno de los miembros más respetados y admirados de la orden. Además ante la desaparecida Ginnevra Wesley quien muchos daban por muerta al igual que al resto de su familias, pero acá no solamente se encontraba ella, sino que se anunciaba la llegada de los gemelos y por supuesto lo más impresionante de todo. Harry potter, leyenda de leyendas y desaparecido por años. Muchos decían que había desertado cuando Albus dumbledore había muerto, y ellos habían creído mucho de esas historias, pero ahí se encontraba de pie junto con el resto de personajes pertenecientes a la alta alcurnia de la orden. Tenían la sensación como si tuvieran que cuadrarse al mayor estilo escuela militar o algo así, pero como no era la costumbre de la orden se limitaron a permanecer en silencio y tratar de no verse estupidos, aunque con la boca semi abierta y la mirada fija en la cicatriz de rayo no lo lograban mucho.

-La razón por la cual se les ha llamado ha sido para una misión de suma confidencialidad y de riesgo A. Hemos perdido contacto con un valioso miembro de la orden y tenemos muchas razones para creer que fue atrapado por el enemigo y se encuentra con vida. La persona a la que me refiero es Ronald Wesley, quien se encuentra bajo efectos de pociones que mantienen su identidad como un secreto, pero los efectos de estas tienen una duración de unos cuantos días solamente, por lo que su identidad y gran cantidad de información esta en riesgo. El rescate debe ser inmediato. Harry dirigirá la misión y todos los presentes seremos participes de ella, menos minerva. Quien quedara a cargo de la orden durante este periodo.

Ambos aurores aun de piedra por las recientes presentaciones se asombraron más al oír lo anterior. Nunca se habrían imaginado estar en una misión de tal magnitud, y no solamente eso. En los años que la orden llevaba nunca habían sabido de que remus participara en una misión, este sin duda era un caso muy especial. Y sin embargo no era él quien dirigiría la misión, como hubiera sido lógico… sino el famoso harry potter. Esto no hizo más que atiborrar su cabeza con miles de preguntas, preguntas que no tenían respuestas.

Sus ojos envueltos en sangre le engañaban haciendo ver todo con una extraña tonalidad roja. Miro hacia arriba y vio a Draco Malfoy devolviéndole la mirada con una frialdad que nunca antes había visto en su antiguo compañero de clases. Le sorprendió. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo que llamo su atención, si ponía sus ojos enfocando mal, malfoy se veía como un hurón albino cubierto de sangre. Comenzó a reírse delirantemente, recordando el incidente de su cuarto año.

-creo que las drogas que le dimos están comenzando a hacer efecto- declaro el rubio a un hombre de cabellos castaños a su espalda.

-puede ser. No falta mucho para que sus defensas de oclumancia se debiliten producto de los estupefacientes.

- me estoy aburriendo con este imbecil. No ha dicho una palabra en todo el tiempo que lo tenemos aquí. Dile a Roy y a Michael que lo interroguen ahora. Necesito un trago, me ha dejado de mal humor…

-estar seguro?- intervino nuevamente el castaño- después de todo el señor oscuro te pido específicamente a ti que le sonsacaras toda la información posible…

- si, pero no creo se moleste por que permita que otros se diviertan con este. Después de todo es solo un peón más de la orden del fénix. No creo que sepa mucho de lo que realmente nos importa…

- si. Pero sin embargo nuestros informantes nos han dicho que su hermana ocupa un puesto importante en la orden…

-entonces debimos haber capturado la hermana, imbecil.- suspiro con resignación-. No se que es lo que ve el señor oscuro en este, pero nos ha dicho que lo interroguemos arduamente y que lo mantengamos vivo por algunos días, dijo algo así como "por si algo cambia en él" no se que habrá querido decir el señor oscuro, pero creo que ni el sabía bien de lo que estaba hablando. Se veía algo confundido y…

- silencio- dijo el castaño mirándolo con desaprobación- no deberías expresarte así de mi señor… las paredes tienen oídos en esta casa, sabes? Ahora vamos yo también necesito un trago.

Ron rió, se había echo el inconsciente para poder escuchar la conversación. Ahora sabía unas cuantas cosas de suma importancia. Primero que hay espías en la orden, segundo que sospechan de él y ginny. Lo que hacía que probablemente estuviera en peligro, pero guardaba algo de confianza en hogwarts aún. Estaba segura por el momento. Y tercero que su captura no era un secreto de estado. Si uno de los espías que estaba por estos rumbos le veía, probablemente lo reconocería y enviaría un mensaje a la orden. Si, aun le quedaban algunas esperanzas. Sin embargo se había dado cuenta que de todos los mortifagos que habían pasado, ninguno de ellos se tomaba la molestia de ocultar sus rostros o identidades, lo que significaba que estaba más que perdido… ni siquiera lo colocarían bajo un imperio, le matarían a sangre fría. Después de averiguar lo que querían. Solamente esperaba resistir lo suficiente.

En la puerta se recorto una figura alta y maciza. Por alguna retorcida y extraña razón producto de las drogas le recordó un día de finales de primavera. Hermione estaba de pie frente a el, su figura recortada en el cielo se veía como una simple sombra, con el sol a su espalda dándole una ligera aura de perfección. El se encontraba recostado en la hierba sobre la colina. Habían decidido tomar un ligero descanso de las clases y se había escabullido por las ventanas de la torre de Griffindor usando la escoba de ron, habían llegado hasta un prado en el extremo occidental del bosque prohibido, donde se abría la visión hacia un despejado y hermoso paisaje de colinas verdes, cielos azules y árboles frondosos que daban la sombra justa y necesaria como para mantenerse frescos. Habían comido una merienda ligera acompañada con cerveza de mantequilla. Y ahora reposaban uno junto al otro, algo somnolientos.

-Hermione…-la aludida emitió un pequeño sonido para dar a entender que estaba despierta- Hermione… hay algo que quiero decirte, hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca he encontrado el momento adecuado así que simplemente voy a decirlo y ya. Te amo.

La castaña se incorporo sorprendida por este anuncio. Definitivamente algo le estaba pasando a su Ron. Hace unos meses que estaba cambiado, más seguro de si mismo, eso le agradaba, pero a veces le chocaba ver el gran cambio de actitud que tenía, lo mucho que había madurado en tan corto tiempo.

El primer indicio de todo aquello había sido sin duda aquel beso que le había dado en la víspera navideña, pero cuando el momento termino y comenzaron a andar de nuevo hacia las tiendas en silencio, tuvo la terrible impresión que quizás eso había sido solo un momento y que Ron se arrepentiría o quizás que ahora les deparaba una relación oculta, más bien furtiva fuera de los ojos de los demás, después de todo ron siempre había sido tímido y no le daba mucho vergüenza andar mostrando gestos de cariños públicamente. Todos estos pensamientos le había entristecido, pero en contra de todo lo esperado, ron había actuado de la manera contraria. Incluso era él quien tomaba la iniciativa, tomaba de su mano mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, o le abrazaba por detrás tomándola por sorpresa, susurraba algo tierno en su oído y le daba un suave beso en el cuello, incluso había comenzado a acompañarla a la biblioteca a estudiar mientras leía libros de Quidditch y de vez en cuando hasta podía convencerlo de que hiciera su tarea. Incluso se había armado de tripas corazón y le había pedido que fuera su novia "oficialmente", y ella había respondido con un "oficialmente si" Habían sido tan son solo tres meses desde que estaban juntos, pero a ella le había parecido como si habían sido novios desde siempre… simplemente como no amar a este tonto, después de todo era su tontito.

-Hermione!!!... me estas matando acá- dejo escapar Ron algo tenso por no recibir algún tipo de respuesta ante su declaración.- mira. No te quiero presionar a nada… puedes responderme después, quizás debí esperar algo más de tiempo para decírtelo…- comenzó a divagar con poca elocuencia entre una serie de frases mitad disculpas, mitad confusión. Todo esto adornado con el exquisito sonrojo que se esparcía desde su frente hasta el cuello. Hermione río y le besó cortamente para callarlo

-yo también te amo, tonto. ¿Cómo no amarte?, creo que te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ya he perdido la cuenta…

-bueno yo te amo desde mucho antes, sabes?

-oh!. Es esto una clase de competencia- sonrió.

Ambos rieron y se besaron. Ron acariciando la espalada ligeramente descubierta de su novia con la yema de sus dedos. El beso aumento su intensidad, y para sorpresa del pelirrojo la muchacha se acomodo sobre él, encerrándolo con sus piernas. Ron nervioso continuo acariciando la espalda y los cabellos de su novia, sin saber si debía atreverse a ir más allá. La respuesta llego por si sola cuando la castaña comenzó a bajar sus labios hasta su cuello mientras desabotonaba el botón de su pantalón. "Si eso no era una señal, entonces no se que es lo que era" rápidamente se puso al día con la castaña, acariciando sus piernas, levantando su falda para sentir su calor. El calor fue haciéndose más intenso en la pareja, mientras las ropas molestaban en su camino de pasión.

Los gemidos y sus respiraciones agitadas eran ahora parte de la ambientación de los terrenos. Acompañado con el cantar de algunos grillos y el susurro del viento sobre los árboles. Los pájaros cantaban en la lejanía canciones de amor para ellos y el viento les traía murmullos de sitios lejanos, la canción del río, los secretos de los bosques, el lamento de la montaña…. Y entre aquella sinfonía de elementos se unieron, haciendo el amor, mirándose a los ojos. Diciéndose te amo con boca, corazón y ojos.

Y allí permanecieron abrazados y calentados por el sol hasta que los rayos rojos del atardecer comenzaron a aparecer y caminaron hacia el horizonte, hacia hogwarts.

- habla! Cual es la contraseña para entrar al cuartel general de la orden!

Ron volvió lenta y dolorosamente a su realidad, donde el atardecer era algo lejano y el calor de su Hermione parecía sacado de un sueño en otra vida.

- no hay caso- dijo uno de los mortifagos en la habitación- esta como muerto. No reacciona a ningún tipo de estimulo… creo que esta vez Hook se ha pasado con la dosis de droga.

-no, creo que le dio una dosis normal, pero al parecer le ha dado a probar una de sus mezclas nuevas. Ya sabes… algo de cocaína con LSD y heroína todo mezclado en una simple droga junto con algunos narcóticos de origen brujo. Pero si hay que reconocer algo de los muggles es que tienen unas drogas que sirven estupendamente para facilitar estos trabajos de mierda.

-bueno de todas maneras, creo que será mejor que vuelva en si un poco para poder tener mejores respuestas. Tirale agua, yo voy a hablar a malfoy

Ron tuvo ese momento de lucidez, pero no tardo en volver a caer en sus memorias y divagaciones, donde el pasado desfilaba frente a el trayéndole el olor de lo que alguna vez fueron sus días felices. Mostrándole el rostro sonriente de Hermione, las bromas de sus hermanos, los momentos de alegría con Harry y el rostro feliz de su hermana Ginny, a la cual no veía sonreír verdaderamente desde hace 5 años… las pesadillas llegaron luego, burlándose de él mientras torturaba a todos aquellos a los que vio antes felices ante sus propios ojos.

-no debo bajar mis barreras mentales -se dijo a si mismo- solo un poco más…

Pero el sueño y las sedantes comenzaban a hacer efecto y no tardo mucho cuando se hundió en sueños oscuros con dragones despiadados, mortifagos, dementotes y en medio de toda esta hecatombe de calamidades… una persona… hermione.

- muy bien- finalizó Harry Potter observando a los presentes. Durante la anterior media hora había desarrollado la idea principal de su plan, señalando los aspectos más importantes.- Alguna duda al respecto?-silencio.

Volvio a recorrer con su mirada fría y calculadora a los presentes. Remus le miraba atento y pensativo. Hermione tenía una expresión de lástima en sus ojos, seguramente se lamentaba por él en ese instante, por su frialdad ante la gente, pero a él no le molestaba ser a si. Alastor… bueno era ojoloco, y no había mejor explicación que eso para la extraña expresión que circundaba a sus ojos todo el tiempo. Los gemelos parecian cansados por el viaje y luchaban por mantenerse despiertos. Los dos reclutas nuevos permanecian aun de piedra, como asustados por su presencia. Y participando lo justo y lo necesario en la reunion, era obvio que se sentían intimidados… por alguna extraña razón le recordaron a si mismo, durante sus años inexpertos donde cada misión peligrosa a la que se enfrentaba le provocaba un terrible dolor de estomago. Y por último Ginny jugaba tiernamente con su pelo, trensandolo, aburrida seguramente de haberlo escuchado repetir 50 veces los pasos a seguir para que los memorizarán. Al verla así, como a una niña pequeñazo pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa, pero solo duró una fraccion de segundo. Por lo que aquellos que lograron distinguir ese gesto pensaron inmediatamente que había sido su imaginación

- muy bien.- dijo al fin después de un prolongado silencio- Entonces eso es todo, les recuerdo que esta información no debe ser comentada en ningún sitio fuera de estas cuatro paredes. Desde que cruzen esa puerta para irse ustedes deberán mantener su boca callada como una tumba. ¿entendido?- miro de reojo a los reclutas recien conocidos, ambos asintieron ligeramente-Partiremos mañana a las 500 horas.

Ambos reclutas se incorporaron para marcharse. Algo temblorosos por todo la información condensada recivida en la los ultimos 30 minutos.

- y algo más- dijo Harry, ambos se volvieron para mirar los penetrantes y fríos ojos verdes de su líder- si hay alguien a quien deseen ver… háganlo hoy.

----

Hola!!!

Acá de nuevo yo. Primero que todo quiero mandarle un enorme abrazo cibernético a todos los que escribieron reviews… fue demasiado emocionante leer sus comentarios y me dio animo a terminar este capi que tenia comenzado hace mucho tiempo (jejeje flojonasa yo )

Bueno a los que preguntan o tienen dudas… obvio que es un Harry/Ginny. Soy demasiado fan de esta pareja y espere demasiados años para que finalmente estuvieran "oficialmente" juntos como para ponerme a separarlos hora en un fic. No. eso iría en contra de mis principios e ideales XDDD que cuatica… jajaja.

Wenoo… lo otro. a los que lo pusieron en favoritos un abrazo mil veces mas grande es un honor T.T y en general a todos los que la leen muchas gracias!! Me siento muy emocionada con todo este lado que no conocía de ser la autora de un fic. Así que perdonen si deliro un poquito XD

Bueno continuen mandando reviews pa que yo les siga mandando abrazos ciberneticos XD

Y a los que no han escrito rewies aun …porfa!!!... se los ruego… mandenme uno cortito aunque sea. Con eso yo soy mas que feliz y asi me da animo pa continuar la historia y no ponerme floja XD

Ah! Bueno ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo. (Casi se me olvida esa parte jaja. La emoción me embarga). A todo esto… los ánimos que infunde el Harry a sus tropas son como pa pegarle un tiro al weon! O sea po… con esos amigos, para que quiero enemigos jaja. Weno nunca se sabe. Estos dos personajes nuevos se crearon solitos, yo ni los llame y ya se estaban colando en una mision de rescate, jaja, pero como se me ocurrieron recien aun no estan muy bien pensados, ni su importancia o su destino. Si quieren que se mueran DEJEN REVIEWS, si en cambio quieren que vivan DEJEN REVIEWS. (q insistente yo)

Y nos leemos pronto

Un besote

Sihaya

Pd. Reviews!!! Por lo que mas quieran reviews!!!!


End file.
